fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Multiversidade
Sejam bem-vindos a mais uma das histórias criadas por Artyom que engloba tanto o Fighters of Destiny, quanto o Fighters of Destiny Rising e Megaman Zero. Muitos podem não perceber, mas existe uma infinidade de universos a sua espreita e esta é a oportunidade de espiar a realidade desses universos alternativos e descobrir o verdadeiro conceito de Multiversidade que paira sobre todas as realidades. Hora das apresentações O multiverso é vasto e infinito. A cada momento,uma nova realidade é criada,através de uma escolha. Comprar um broche de pássaro ou de uma gaiola? Seja lá qual escolha você fizer,acabará criando uma realidade alternativa onde um outro você fez a escolha oposta. Muitos podem pensar que uma escolha boba não mudaria nada,mas estão totalmente enganados. Eu serei sua guia para estes mundos inexplorados. Meu nome é Elizabeth, um nome comum para muitas pessoas em um mundo,mas incomum em outro. Sou a responsável por vigiar os multiversos,assim como existem os mestres do tempo para cuidarem de algo que não me responsabilizo. Em cada mundo,todos me enxergam de uma maneira diferente, alguns me veem num jardim,usando uma jaqueta azul, outros no fundo do mar ao lado de um cigarro,enquanto muitos outros me veem ensanguentada num local obscuro. Há muitos interpretações para a forma de me enxergar,tudo dependerá do universo onde você se encontrar. Agora chega de conversas, hora de lhes mostrar os multiversos que iremos visitar. Como eu disse anteriormente, existem infinitas realidades,porém visitaremos algumas de forma limitada,pois não iremos nos meter nos assuntos de cada terra alternativa. Chegou a hora de começarmos nossas visitas. Terra 14398 - The Missing Link Em 2010, Magia,uma nova fonte de energia descoberta,começa a ser estudada como uma ciência.O nome da primeira pessoa que revelou os segredos de magic foi perdida com o tempo.Em 2014, inicia-se o Projeto Gear,um projeto dedicado na evolução e desenvolvimento da humanidade.Sua natureza e finalidade ainda são desconhecidas.Em 2016, Frederick,primeiro protótipo do projeto Gear,escapa do laboratório logo após sofrer a conversão Gear.As pessoas relacionadas com o projeto,incluindo "That Man",começam a desaparecer.Com o intuito de não levantar suspeitas,Frederick projeta um aparelho baseado no conceito Gear,capaz de reverter sua forma atual para a antiga,quando ainda era humano. Em 2073,That Man completa o arquétipo da Gear perfeita,uma espécie capaz de servir à humanidade,seu nome era Justice.Alguns dos principais países recomeçam o Projeto Gear. Frederick ao ter conhecimento dos planos de That Man,começa projetar as Outrages,armas capazes de destruir Gears. Um ano após, determinados países tentam usar as Gears para oprimir outros países,no entanto Justice,a Gear que possuía vontade própria já havia nascido,e como planejado por That Man,as Gears e seus derivados se tornaram seguidores dela,iniciando uma grande rebelião.As Gears atacam e destroem o Japão com finalidade de extinguir os manipuladores de Ki.Tal ato resulta na formação da Holy Order(Ordem Sagrada) e sucessivamente o início da Guerra Santa,uma longa guerra entre humanos e Gears. Tudo resultou em 2180, quando o mundo se encontrou num estado caótico e místico. A descoberta da fonte ilimitada de energia,magia, apesar de ter sido uma solução para os problemas relacionados a crise de energia, a magia só resultou no aumento de guerras,deixando mundo pior do que antes. .A fonte combinada com o DNA humano dava origem a uma nova raça chamada somente de Gears. Apesar de terem sido propostos para a guerrear pelos humanos,os Gears se voltam contra os próprios causando um grande estrago no mundo como a extinção dos asiáticos,logo o mundo se encontrava numa guerra conhecida como as cruzadas. Keep The Flag Flying Nessa data, um homem chamado Sol se junta a Holy Order para obter informações sobre os Gears,mas ele começa a ficar frustado com o fato dessa situação estar saindo do controle. Sol: "Pro inferno com isso!" Sol estava patrulhando sozinho, muitos acontecimentos haviam acontecido na Holy War. Mas nenhum dava lhe algo de útil e isso fazia surgir a ideia de abandonar a Holy Order,pois aquilo parecia tudo uma grande perda de tempo. Slayer: Oh...é você. Que uniforme interessante esse que você está vestindo. Sol: Cala boca! Slayer: Hehe..você está apenas fazendo isso para obter alguma coisa, não é? Deve ser bastante desconfortável para você, já que o senhor, realmente, não é do tipo de pessoa que gosta de receber ordens. Sol: ...Tch Slayer: Hora...eu suponho que não é todo dia que eu encontro alguém como você. Eu acredito que uma luta amigável possa nos ajudar a nos encontrarmos Sol: ... (Não tenho escolha mesmo) A luta começou entre ambos, seus movimentos eram rápidos, quase imperceptíveis a olhos normais, porém, parecia que Slayer não estava tendo dificuldades com aquilo tudo, na verdade, aqueles movimentos eram meio lentos para o vampiro. Sol arrastou sua espada no chão e, ao mesmo tempo, saiu um geyser de fogo, terminando gritou "Gun Flame", porém, Slayer despareceu perante os seus olhos e surgiu atrás da chama corrompida. Sol: Desapareceu? Slayer: Muito formidável. Sol: Cala a merda da boca! Gun Blaze! O espadachim rapidamente se arrasta pelo chão, derretendo o para deslizar na direção de Slayer numa velocidade incrível, mas o vampiro pula por cima de Sol num momento preciso. O que ele não sabia é que havia caído na armadilha da chama corrompida, pois um pilar de fogo surgiu do rastro deixado, assim acertando Slayer em cheio. Sol: Caiu na minha armadilha. Só que naquele momento, Slayer havia sumido de vista mais uma vez. Sol olhou para todos os lados,mas não o viu, até que acabou sendo surpreendido pelo chute do vampiro em forma de cruz. O guerreiro se levanta e tenta atacar o vampiro várias vezes com seus golpes destrutivos, porém, Slayer desaparecia a cada golpe e contra atacava de maneira sutil e não letal. Slayer: Desse jeito não conseguirá o que procura. Sol: (Droga! Não consigo acertá-lo) Slayer: Pensei que você pude-se ser de bom agrado, visto seus erros, estou completamente enganado. Sol: Mandei calar a merda da boca! Uma mini explosão de fogo saiu do corpo de Sol, e logo ele começou a piscar laranja e preto. Agora a chama corrompida estava mais rápido, então soltou toda sua fúria no vampiro, atacando o violentamente com sua espada e golpes de fogo numa velocidade absurda. Slayer: Não estou muito satisfeito com o rumo desta luta. Eu te propus uma luta amigável. Sol:Se não vai se calar por amor se cale por dor! Sol avançou numa velocidade absurda,desferiu vários golpes em Slayer até que decidiu concluir tudo com seu golpe, Tyrant Rave Ver. Omega que é um soco de direita de fogo, um de esquerda explosiva e logo concentra suas chamas em sua espada,finalizando com um tiro explosivo de fogo brutal. Depois de ter feito essa combinação, Sol caiu de joelhos e sentiu um grande cansaço em seu corpo,então seu corpo parou de piscar e ele começou a respirar ofegantemente. Slayer: Essa luta não foi divertida... Para sua surpresa, Slayer saiu da fumaça, que seus golpes haviam causado, sem um arranhão sequer. Isso impressionou Sol, pois aqueles eram golpes feitos pela sua forma Dragon Install. Como alguém sobreviveria aquilo tudo se uma queimadura? Isso é impossível! Sol: (Mesmo depois de ter sido acertado, continua falando como se nada tivesse acontecido) Slayer: Vou observar até quanto tempo continuará a lutar com toda essa brutalidade. Quando estiver pronto para um confronto amigável estarei a sua espera, meu rapaz. O vampiro jogou sua capa no ar, entrou dentro dela e sumiu, resultando na capa virar um morcego e voar para longe daquele local. As palavras de Slayer ecoavam na mente de Sol, parecia ser um aviso para lhe dizer que não estava pronto para lidar com Justice. A chama corrompida se questionava sobre suas habilidades de combate e se estilo, mas decidiu não pensar disso porque era esforço demais para ele. Horas depois acabou esbarrando em Axl, um antigo conhecido, mas não parecia uma boa hora para vê-lo. Axl: Hey! Sol: ... Axl: O que está rolando contigo? O que você faz com esse vestido? Sol: ...Você também? Axl: Esse traje não combina com você...é só olhar como você está vestido... Sol: Vá cuidar da sua vida PORRA! Axl: Oh, bem. Eu estou entediado, quer me fazer companhia? Sol: "sigh" Desculpe, mas eu não tenho tempo a perder com você. Axl: Mal humorado.. Sol retornou para a sede da Holy Order, onde permaneceu refletindo sobre as palavras de Slayer. "Vou observar até quanto tempo continuará a lutar com toda essa brutalidade,quando estiver pronto para um confronto amigável estarei a sua espera meu rapaz", aquilo batia em sua mente tantas vezes até que um soldado apareceu no quarto da chama corrompida. Soldado: Comandante Kliff solicita sua presença. Sol: Tch... Assim que o soldado se retirou, Sol pegou sua espada e a observou com bastante cuidado,pois esta seria a arma capaz de matar o Gear que causou toda aquela "merda". Depois de um tempo, Sol finalmente se encontrou com o comandante Kliff, como solicitado. Kliff: Oh, você voltou, Sol. Sol: Para que você me chamou? O que você quer? Kliff: Oh, é apenas...nós não temos um combate amigável faz tempo. Por que não mudamos isso hoje fazendo algo diferente? Sol: Você não vai me deixar em desvantagem, vai? Kliff: Não, isso é só um combate amigável, eu não quero você se machuque. Você está pronto? Sol: Preciso mesmo responder? O espadachim pulou para trás e depois partiu para cima de Kliff, atacando com sua espada, porém, o comandante se defende, fazendo uma colisão de golpes que afasta ambos. Kliff se aproveita do momento, para pular por cima de Sol e lhe aplicar um golpe mortal, porém, a chama corrompida defende o golpe, só que o impacto o faz perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão. O comandante pousou, andou até Sol e lhe ofereceu ajuda para se levantar. Sol pega a mão de Kliff e se levanta, graças a ele. Kliff: Nem começamos e você já está desse jeito. Sol: Não provoque, não estou num bom dia. Ambos pulam na direção do outro, Sol tenta acertar um soco em Kliff, mas o velho comandante pisa na mão de seu oponente e usa esse impulso para pular por cima e pousar no chão. Assim que Sol pousa, ele avança na direção de Kliff e desfere vários golpes de espada, mas o velho comandante defende os golpes, causando colisões de espadas a cada defesa. Kliff empurra seu oponente e tenta golpeá-lo, porém, Sol se abaixa, desviando do golpe, então se aproveita da brecha para dar um chute no estomago do velho comandante. Apesar disso, Kliff acerta com o cabo de sua arma na nuca de Sol e depois o derruba com um chute. O velho comandante manda um golpe giratório na direção de Sol, porém, a chama corrupta rapidamente pula por cima da arma de seu oponente,aproveitando-se do momento, da um chute como counter. Kliff: Impressionante. Kliff revida com abertura e inúmeros ataques com sua arma na direção de seu oponente, ocasionando em vários cortes. Sol pousou no chão, mas suas feridas logo se regeneravam. Sol: Isso pode não ser fatal para mim, mas ainda dói! Ele andou na direção do velho comandante e lhe deu um golpe incrivelmente rápido utilizando o cabo de sua espada,o que faz com que Kliff seja jogado contra parede e,eventualmente, caia no chão. Sol gira seu corpo em pleno ar e faz sua espada cair na direção do velho comandante,mas para no momento exato para não mata-lo. Sol: Satisfeito? Kliff: Por hoje basta. O comandante admitiu sua derrota, Sol poderia tê-lo matado naquele momento e isso só o deixou mais admirado pela força daquele homem. Sol ajuda Kliff a se levantar e então escuta as palavras do velho comandante. Kliff: Hmm...se nós tivéssemos esses seus poderes...nós seriamos capazes de colocar um fim a essa guerra... Sol: ... Kliff: Oh, desculpe, eu peguei muito do seu tempo. Vá descansar um pouco. Nós vamos estar encarando o perigoso inimigo amanhã. O guerreiro conhecido como chama corrompida, Sol, foi para o seu quarto. Ele finalmente iria atrás do causador de todo esse caos, os fins iriam justificar os seus meios, pois o confronto contra a Gear, Justice, iria acontecer. Ele dormiu e sonhou com sua antiga e amada Aria. Ele queria poder amá-la novamente,mas as circunstâncias eram outras. O mundo havia mudado, nada era como antes e ele era o único que poderia consertar isso. No dia seguinte começou uma luta entre os cavaleiros da ordem sagrada e os Gears controlados por Justice, nesse meio estava Sol, que incansavelmente procurava por Justice. Sol: ...Finalmente achei você. Justice: Hm. Não há muitas pessoas que me enfrentariam sem ajuda. Você deve possuir uma enorme fé em si mesmo. Sol: Tanto faz Justice: Continue, tente dar o seu melhor, eu vou me divertir quebrando seu espírito. Sol: Você é a única que será quebrada. A chama corrupta pulou na direção de desferindo um golpe de sua espada, depois crava sua espada no chão, fazendo uma explosão. Porém, Justice havia se defendido dos golpes, mas o Fafnir se mostrou poderoso o bastante para danificá-la. Sol, mais uma vez, avançou na direção de Justice, pronto para mandar seu golpe "Storm Viper", porém, ele é acertado de surpresa pela Michael Sword de Justice, fazendo com que ele seja jogado para cima. Justice: Isso vai ser interessante. A Gear ficou de braços cruzados, interessada na força de seu oponente. Logo em seguida, Sol se levantou e faz um polegar para baixo em direção a ela. Sol: Cala sua boca! A Gear avançou na direção de Sol, prestes a atacá-lo, mas foi surpreendida pela chama corrompida, pois ele tinha batido nela com o cabo de sua espada e então começou uma sequência furiosa de golpes. Ataques eram rápidos,colidiam tão rápido que mal podia ser visto seus movimentos. Os golpes de Sol eram brutos e totalmente instintivos, não havia nenhuma educação ou padrão em seus ataques, eram imprevisíveis e poderosos, como resultado, Justice acabou sendo acertada diversas vezes. A Gear se aproveitou de um momento de vulnerabilidade de Sol e perfurou seu corpo, usando seus dedos afiadas e esticados, então o paralisou, fazendo com que uma corrente elétrica passasse por todo corpo de Sol,usando o sangue do próprio como condutor. A chama corrupta nunca ficou tão furioso por aquela dor, então pegou os dedos de Justice, retirou de seu corpo e a puxou, fazendo com que a Gear viesse em sua direção, atacando com suas garras, porém, ele se defendeu com sua espada, dos ataques, mas Justice aproveitou a espada para conduzir sua eletricidade por ela. Sol recebeu mais uma descarga elétrica, mas seu corpo reagiu e a empurrou contra uma pilastras, que foi destruída pelo impacto, caindo em pedaços em cima da Gear. Ele correu na direção daquela fumaça, causada pela destruição da pilastra,então agarrou Justice e lhe deu uma grande cabeçada,porém, a Gear segurou o pescoço de Sol, o arrastou pelo chão e então lhe manda um raio vermelho conhecido como "Imperial Ray". Mesmo defendendo com sua espada, Sol foi arremessado com força no chão e não teve descanso,visto que Justice pousou e o atacou sua cauda várias vezes,tentando perfura-lo para lhe dar outra descarga elétrica. Sol acabou sendo molhado por uma poça de água,sem perceber, e se aproveitando desse momento,Justice usa as gotas de água para conduzir sua eletricidade,assim paralisando o. Justice: Você tem meu respeito por conseguir sobreviver por tanto tempo. Ela enforcou Sol e o ergueu,então o corpo da Gear começa a liberar uma enorme descarga elétrica,seus ombros se abrem,revelando pequenas luzes azuis que vão aumentando sua intensidade. A luz vai aumentando até que um enorme feixe de luz azul,conhecido como "Gamma Ray" acerta Sol em cheio,fazendo com que ele seja lançado contra várias pilastras,com muitos escombros delas caindo em cima dele e causando uma enorme fumaça poeira. Justice:Agora você já teve seu espirito destruído,chaaa! A Gear ficou de braços cruzados perante seu oponente caído, claramente se mostrando superior a ele. Sol saiu dos escombros com muitos ferimentos e então,concentrou suas chamas em seu punho e tentou desferir seu poderoso "Tyrant Rave ver. Omega" naquela Gear. Sol:Eu já mandei se calar! Tyrant Rave ver. Omega! Apesar de sua fúria pela Gear, Sol não foi capaz de acerta-la e acabou sendo cortado pela espada de Justice. Seu sangue decorou a espada de Justice com um vermelho bem vivo. Justice:Isso não é nada. Nós, Gears, somos uma raça inferior a sua. Sol:Argh!Pare de bostejar pela boca! Justice: Vou acabar com isso usando apenas um tiro. A Gear começou a carregar sua energia para mandar um outro Gamma Ray,enquanto isso, Sol pulou para trás e lhe mostrou o dedo do meio. Justice ficou tão irritada que mandou seu golpe,sem toda potência,enquanto gritava "Noooooo". Sol retirou sua bandana,então cortou o raio usando sua espada,depois começou a bater em Justice muitas vezes numa velocidade impressionante,foi então que seu corpo ficou completamente negro e dois pares de asas surgiram em suas costas. Com um salto,Sol faz uma enorme explosão de fogo que quase destrói todo o local. Logo ele pousou no chão e colocou a mão em sua cabeça,sentindo muitas dores de cabeça. O lugar se tornou uma zona cheia de fumaça e poeira. Sol balançava sua cabeça para esquerda e direita,pois tinha usado aquele poder mais uma vez,porém, seu inimigo foi neutralizado. Ele pensava isso até ouvir aquela maldita voz. Justice: Tanto poder.Fascinante...Nada mal Sol:Droga!Eu não consigo... Justice:Eu tive um ótimo passatempo,até nos encontrarmos novamente, humano imprudente A Gear estava realmente muito ferida com o ataque de Sol, possibilitando que reforços chegassem para dar uma assistência a Sol. Kliff chegou com seus homens para selar a terrível inimiga. Sol:(Eu acho que eu vou precisar dela depois de tudo..) Os cavaleiros da ordem levaram Sol para longe daquele lugar,mas a chama corrupta sabia que aquela não foi a luta final. Era apenas o começo de uma guerra ainda maior que viria. Os pensamentos sobre aquela luta não deixavam Sol dormir em seu quarto. A Holy Order se provou incapaz de ajuda-lo na sua caçada contra os Gears,além deles saberem menos do que aparentam, então, o caçador de Gears decidiu que iria abandonar a ordem e levar a lendária Fireseal Sword, para encontrar suas respostas sozinho, porém, ele é parado por alguém que o irritava bastante. Ky:Sol!O que você faz aqui?Devia estar no seu quarto descansando ou tratando de seus ferimentos Sol:... O jovem guerreiro acabou vendo algo suspeito na mão de Sol. Não podia ser possível, Sol estava roubando a poderosa Fireseal Sword, uma espada incrivelmente poderosa que ninguém conseguia usar. Furto é algo imperdoável para o jovem Ky. Ky:Espera,isso é....a Fireseal Sword?você está roubando a? Sol:Eu só estou pegando isso emprestado Ky:Você realmente acha que eu deixaria isso acontecer? Sol:Apenas uma criança acha que devemos obedecer as regras para que tudo fique bem Ky:...seu desgraçado!alguém como você não merece o traje que usa!Você traiu nossa ordem! Ky estava pronto para confrontar Sol por aquele furto imperdoável. Para o jovem guerreiro,aquilo era um ato de traição contra a causa nobre da Holy Order, porém, para Sol, que colocava a mão no pescoço e o estalava, via aquilo como um meio de acabar com a guerra e não iria recuar por uma divergência de opinião. Sol:Vou pegar leve com você garoto,mas não enche Ky:Seu...Sacred Edge! Sol:tch...Savage Fang! Ky lançava uma espada elétrica na direção de Sol,enquanto o caçador de Gears batia com sua espada no chão,fazendo com que vários pilares de fogo acertassem a espada,assim se anulando. That's man:Quem poderia pensar que ela tem uma filha The Man That's man:Um novo Commander Gear foi descoberto pelo nome de "Dizzy".Preocupados com a possibilidade de uma segunda guerra mundial começar, um outro torneio "Holy Knights" foi iniciado. O indivíduo que capturasse e matasse tal Gear ganharia uma recompensa de 500 mil World Dollars,mas eles não sabiam a verdade sobre o potencial daquela gear.Vai ser interessante contar essa história para você,pode me entreter Jack O:Vossa santidade,a pedra que Neo Dio nos entregou era falsa Thats man:Bison esta nos traindo,mas isso não importa,ele acabou de enterrar a propria sepultura com esse erro Jack O:Vossa santidade,Sol Badguy esta se aproximando de nós Thats Man: Não há com o que se preocupar, Frederick não irá nos atrapalhar.Vou começar essa história,lhe contando sobre a Maiden of the Grove ou se preferir a Gear Dizzy. Os detalhes sobre seu nascimento eu desconheço,pelo que descobri,ela foi encontrada por um casal de idosos, sem filhos, numa vila.Os outros moradores ficaram com medo,já que Dizzy crescia numa velocidade incrível,a idade era de uma criança de três anos,mas a aparência de uma jovem adolescente e tudo ficou evidente quando suas asas e sua cauda começaram a surgir. Não restava dúvidas. Ela era uma Gear. Thats Man:Isso era preocupante já que uma guerra de cem anos contra os Gears tinha acabado de terminar. Pensando nisso,os pais adotivos de Dizzy a escondem em um bosque,mas o governo tomou conhecimento de sua existência e emitiu uma recompensa de 500.000 World-dólar para a sua morte. Thats man:Testament,outro gear muito poderoso,descobre sobre Dizzy e decide protege-la de qualquer um que tente mata-la.Ele lutou contra a maioria dos caçadores de recompensa, e se alguém conseguiu vencê-lo, foi então rapidamente repelido pelo imenso poder de Dizzy. Thats Man: Eles não previram que Frederick também estaria no meio disso,logo Testament não foi páreo para derrota-lo,nem Dizzy tinha poder para isso.Porém, Frederick teve piedade de Dizzy,"Não chore;isso me faz sentir "culpa". Pare...antes que eu mude de ideia...", ele disse para ela. Provavelmente não a viu como uma ameaça para a humanidade. Thats Man:Dizzy foi então descoberto por dois humanos, Johnny e May. Mesmo Testament sendo contra,Dizzy decide deixar o bosque e se juntar aos humanos. Jack O:Vossa santidade,I-No conseguiu emboscar Sol Badguy. Thats Man:Gostaria de lhe contar mais detalhes profundos,mas eu estou ocupado com outros assuntos importantes. Hot Space Anos mais tarde, depois dos acontecimentos envolvendo os Gears, dias de paz permaneceram. Anos mais tarde, Jam reivindicou a recompensa pela cabeça de uma Gear procurada chamada Dizzy. Graças a isso, ela montou seu próprio restaurante e logo adotou um menino como seu discípulo, ela o chamava de Kaito. No início era alguém difícil de lidar,pois Kaito era bem arrogante e mal-criado,mas graças a sua disciplina aprendida com o Kung Fu, ela conseguiu educa-lo para ser um discípulo. Era mais um dia normal em seu restaurante, Kaito havia retornado depois de ter ficado desaparecido. Ele estava pronto para trabalhar ao lado de sua mestra gourmet. Jam:Mais rápido.Uahaa! Jam da um salto com chute do dragão,então pousa próximo a uma mesa e coloca um prato de comida para o seu cliente. Jam:Aqui está o seu pudim.de arroz senhor Senhor:obrigado jovemzinha. O restaurante estava cheio,algo que não era tão comum e não tinha tantos funcionários para servir a todos,sendo necessário um esforcinho a mais dos que já estavam lá,ou seja, mais trabalho para todos,inclusive Kaito. Axl:Ahhh...cade minha comida?Você disse que se eu te vencesse me deixaria comer de graça. Jam:O pedido ja vai vir,espere só mais um pouco,ta bem.Uhaaa! Ela da outro salto com chute do dragão e lança vários pratos em várias mesas,depois pousa e pega vários pratos que estavam sujos e os joga em direção a um carrinho perto da porta da cozinha. Kid Kaito: Mais louça suja! Axl:Que saco... O carrinho era levado para a cozinha por outro funcionário enquanto o jovem Kaito,aprendiz de Jam, levou a pizza para o Axl,colocando a na mesa,então começou a corta-la em 6 fatias. Axl: Agora ta falando a minha língua Axl pegou uma fatia daquela maravilhosa pizza de calabresa e colocou na boca,assim degustando a. Kid Kaito: Aproveite bem a pizza. Jam faz com bastante amor Axl:Percebi(Sera que o esquentadinho vai aceitar meu convite para uma pizza?Espero que sim,não aguento comer uma pizza dessas sozinho) Enquanto Axl falava de boca cheia, Sol,conhecido como o esquentadinho, entrou no restaurante de maneira mau humorada como de costume. Sol:Que saco!Axl:Ah!Aqui Sol! Sol:Tsc...O que você quer agora? Axl:Relaxar comendo uma pizza com meu amigo,entende xará? Sol:Tsc...,voce vai ter que pagar,estou sem dinheiro Ele andou em direção a Axl,que havia levantado sua mão para que Sol o encontra-se. Depois se sentou próximo ao seu amigo de longa data. Axl:Agente podia ter comido uma pizza antes se voce nao tive se se atrasado Sol:Que saco Axl:Hey!Garoto! Kid Kaito:hm? Axl:Traga mais pizza,que o meu parça aqui vai nos contar uma historia Sol:Tsc,não disse que ia contar historia alguma(Esse garoto me lembra aquele punkerzinho teimoso) Kid Kaito:Estou indo avisar a Jam. Kaito correu em direção a Jam,desviando de seus golpes,que ela usava para entregar ou pegar os pratos, para avisa-la sobre as pizzas. Depois ele foi até a cozinha pedir as pizzas. Axl:Ah vai.Conta a historia da donzela do bosque Sol:Não estou afim O garoto volta para a mesa com uma caixa de pizza. O cheiro da pizza acabou favorecendo tanto Kaito,que queria ouvir a história,sim ele tem uma audição incrível, tanto Axl. Ele colocou a pizza na mesa e disse: Kid Kaito:Aqui esta a pizza. Jam disse que sera por.conta da casa se o Sol contar uma história(heheh, mentira) Sol:Que saco!Já disse que não estou afim. Axl:Ah!Nao seja estraga prazeres cara.Só essa,vai. Kid Kaito:Vai,a pizza esta deliciosa. Sol:Ta bem!Se pararem de me perturbar eu conto. Axl:(Valeu garoto)Aeeeh!!!! Sol:Sente se ai que eu vou começar.Quem dormir vai acordar no inferno. Estão ouvindo? Kid Kaito:Sim,sim Axl:Sim,estamos Sol:Tudo começou quando eu derrotei aquela vagaba da Justice Sol:Depois da luta que tivemos,ela se ajoelhou perante a mim,como da ultima vez. Eu havia jurado que não iria parar de lutar até que todos os Gears fossem eliminados da terra.Mesmo eu sendo um Gear,Justice não conseguia controlar minha mente,o motivo vocês não precisam saber. Kid Kaito:Ah,conta vai. Sol:Não. Axl: Deixa de ser rabugento Sol. Sol:Já disse que não e se me pedirem mais uma vez,eu mato os dois. Kid Kaito:! Axl:Tá,foi mal,continue vossa alteza. Sol:Os gears foram forjados pela vontade dos gananciosos seres humanos,e assim,os Gears são nada mais que um símbolo de tudo que há de errado com o mundo. A jacina no Japão,as guerras com a Holy Order e muito mais. Antes de Justice morrer me lembrei do meu principal alvo. Ela era só uma marionete em algo maior. Uma vitima das conseqüências humanas(por isso eu digo que irei matar That’s man,não importa o quanto tempo leve,ele vai se contorcer de agonia perante mim). Kid Kaito:Wow(Que história) Axl:Conta o que rolou depois. Sol:Não me apresse,ou você nunca mais vai sentar direito,ouviu? Axl:Ta ta,desculpa Sol:Se me chamar de vossa alteza de novo. Você vai precisar de gelo para por na sua língua Axl:Okay okay Sol:Bom,passou-se um ano e começamos a ouvir detalhes sobre uma gear com assas,que estava em um bosque. O governo emitiu uma recompensa de 500.000 world dólar pela sua cabeça. Eu como caçador de recompensas não iria perder essa bolada toda,principalmente porque Testament,um antigo inimigo,era o guardião dela. Aqueles que tentavam encontra-la,logo tinham de enfrenta-lo e esse cara é muito difícil de se derrotar. Kid Kaito:Posso imaginar Sol:O que me surpreendeu,é que aqueles que conseguiram derrota-lo,logo foram repelidos pelo imenso poder da Gear procurada. Kid Kaito:Caramba! Axl:É verdade.Menina danadinha aquela. Sol:Quando eu soube disso,não perdi tempo,fui até o bosque e enfrentei Testament num combate,apesar de seu jeito cruel,ele parecia querer proteger a gear,seus olhos diziam que ela não era uma ameaça,mas uma pessoa que queria ficar segura do mundo,vocês talvez não entenderiam Jam: Kaito! Eu preciso da sua ajuda.Ata! Ela usava seus golpes especiais para triplicar a velocidade de seus arremessos,porém, alguns clientes quase não conseguiram pegar seus pratos. A demora de Kaito estava prejudicando a cozinheira chinesa. Kid Kaito:Eu já vou ajudar Jam!Continue por favor Sol:Depois que eu o derrotei,ele implorou que não mata-se a menina.Bom. Eu não tava muito sentimental naquele dia,então eu bati na cabeça dele com minha fireseal enquanto ele estava no chão. Ele não calava a porra da boca Kid Kaito: Crueldade,hehe. Axl:Ele é assim mesm...(Esse garoto gostou disso?) Sol:Sabe,o medo pode fazer com que os seres humanos tomem atitudes precipitadas.Como teve um gear tão poderoso,no caso a Justice,eles tinham medo que essa nova Gear ocasiona-se uma nova guerra entre humanos e gears. A antiga já teve sua leva de corpos,então fizeram essa humilde oferta pela paz. Quanto vocês acham que a paz de verdade vale?Merda nenhuma. Dinheiro não vai trazer paz. Aprender com os erros do passado talvez,mas os humanos parecem que não pensam. Que diabos tem no cérebro deles? Kid Kaito: Exatamente,concordo plenamente Axl: (espera,ele ta falando isso mesmo?Esse garoto tem problemas...) Sol:Bom,eu entrei no bosque e enfrentei essa Gear. Ela era forte,talvez mais forte do que eu,mas eu não pressenti nenhum golpe com intenção de assassinato.Ela estava se defendendo e talvez nem consiga controlar sua força direito,por isso eu decidi poupa-la. Posso ter um ódio profundo por Gears,mas ela é só uma garotinha assustada com os poderes.Não sou tão mal a esse ponto. Kid Kaito:Espera,se você não a matou,quem a matou? Sol:Ninguém,ela foi dada como morta,mas na realidade se juntou ao grupo de piratas Jellyfish. A dona dessa espelunca se apropriou da recompensa. Eu não vou esquentar minha cabeça porque a pizza ta ótima,então você tem sorte Kid Kaito:(Jam você é tão esperta.Se aproveitou da situação para salvar seu restaurante.Como foi esperta) Axl:Só isso Sol? Sol:E você quer mais?Eu sou um homem ocupado.Tenho recompensas me esperando!Acha que sou um vagabundo? Ele se levantou e foi embora,sem esperar por Axl ou quem quer que seja,pois, como um caçador de recompensas ele precisava estar atento para contratos que viriam. Axl:Espere Sol,eu não quis te ofender. Axl se levantou rapidamente,saiu do restaurante e tentou alcançar seu amigo curtidor de Queen. Kid Kaito: (Esse Sol,é um cara interessante)Já estou indo Jam,terminei de atender um cliente. Kaito se retirou da mesa e voltou a ajudar Jam no atendimento dos clientes daquele restaurante. Terra 100568 - Magical Statue No Monogatari (conto das estátuas mágicas) Deus criou 7 Seres Sagrados, eles eram poderosos como anjos,mas perderam o controle de seus poderes, e esqueceram seu real desejo: Proteger o universo. Deus, triste pelo fato deles terem se tornado maus, drenou muito de suas energias. Mare e Ash, dois irmãos da raça Omega que sempre trouxeram destruição para a vida no universo, descobriram que os guerreiros mais fortes eram simples lutadores, então, Mare e Ash lutaram juntos e os superaram completamente. Como uma segunda chance para suas criações, Deus selou seus espíritos em pequenos estátuas e espalhou pelo universo. Sabendo que não iam se recuperar sozinhos, Deus reviveu um garoto de 5 anos chamado Caspian e o deu a Star Edge, uma espada com poderes estranhos que o faria sobreviver no espaço. Então, Caspian começou sua jornada através do universo para recuperar os poderes das estátuas. Os espíritos das estátuas as guiaram para a Terra, sentindo que iriam achar algo lá. A história principal conta sobre Ken, um simples garoto que junto com seu melhor amigo, Kyo, faz conexão com uma das estátuas, concedendo a ele enorme poder. Suspeitando que poderiam haver outras, Ken e Kyo com suas novas amigas Maria e Yuno foram numa aventura para achar essas estátuas. Conforme a história segue, eles encontram Caspian, Suzanna, Mare, Juliane, Black e outros... A história conta as aventuras de Ken, do dia que começa sua vida até o dia que morre, deixando o mundo para seus amigos e os filhos deles protegerem o universo. Capítulo 0: Prólogo Caspian(14).... Um garoto intergalático estava em conflito com dois seres malignos... Os irmãos da raça Omega: Ash(462) e Mare(703). Devido ao grande poder da dupla Caspian quase perdeu em seu segundo encontro. Caspian era um guerreiro divino, criado pelo próprio Deus, que tinha o propósito de defender o universo, mas para isso devia aos poucos descobrir seu ambiente e seu poder interior. 7 Estátuas chamadas de Magical Statues vagavam pelo espaço sem rumo, Caspian então foi atrás delas para que pudesse salvar o universo. Guiados pelo grande número de vida na terra, os 7 espíritos se guiaram para a Terra, 1 deles se desviando para outro planeta de nome desconhecido. Em sua jornada encontrou uma garota chamada Suzanna(12), uma garota alienígena que se parece muito humana, ela possuía o espírito Ziiro, então foram a procura dos outros 6. Chegando na Terra(Japão-Osaka) Caspian descobriu que Ken(11) e Kyo(11) dois garotos da quinta série tinham os espíritos Shade e Frosty, junto com eles tinha a namorada de Ken, Maria(11) que obteu o espírito Annie e uma enigmática amiga, Yuno(12), com o espírito Yoku. Na chegada das férias de fim de ano, todos os 5 se reuniram em Tokyo, onde Suzanna já procurava por pistas de Ash ou Mare. Para a surpresa deles, a cidade estava totalmente destruída e Mare apareceu diante deles, não para os destruir e sim para se aliar a eles, na esperança de derrotar o seu irmão que havia se virado contra ele. Quando Ash chegou, seu poder era tanto que simplesmente piscando pode apagar todos os heróis e ainda aparentemente matou Maria simplesmente tocando em sua testa. Sem esperanças, ao acordar, os heróis não sabem o que fazer para parar tal monstruosidade. Capítulo 1:O Recomeço Passaram-se 2 meses desde quando o vilão Ash derrotou todos. Ken vagava a procura de poder para derrotar Ash de uma vez por todas. Caspian e Kyo tinham desaparecido, disseram que iriam procurar poder fora da Asia. Com Maria morta, Yuno e Suzanna foram o suporte de Ken. Ken:Sinto falta dela. Yuno:Eu te entendo. Ken:Porque você sempre está comigo? Yuno:Você e eu somos amigos Ken:Mas você vem sempre na minha casa, dorme aqui, me ajuda... Yuno:Pensei que já tinham te contado... Ken:Como assim? Yuno:Esqueça, por favor. Ken:Enfim, o que vamos fazer? Yuno:Primeiro vamos atrás da Suzanna, e depois de pistas - a porta abre - Ken:Suzanna, nós iamos atrás de você, onde passou a noite? Yuno:Precisamos ir atrás do Kyo e do Caspian. Suzanna:Ouvi falar que precisam de pistas Ken:Precisamos sim Yuno:Você tem alguma? Suzanna:Não, só uma, Caspian me mandou uma mensagem, ele tem pistas sobre Ash. Yuno:E o irmão dele, o Mare? Suzanna:Está com os garotos. Yuno:Isso não vem ao caso, precisamos saber onde estão os garotos Suzanna:Não me disseram Yuno:Vamos parir então, até acharmos eles. Ken:Não poderemos usar o teleporte, não sabemos onde eles estão, como vamos? Suzanna:A pé, para ninguém achar estranho. Yuno:Somos adolescentes, não podemos atravessar o mundo andando, mesmo com nossa resistência Suzanna:A noite voaremos alto, para ninguém ver, não deixem sua aura esterna brilhante, pra não chamar atenção! Ken/Yuno:Certo! No mesmo momento, Caspian, Kyo e Mare estavam em uma selva na África, um local identificado pelo grupo como Selva Ilusória pois a energia mística deles faziam dela enganosa, mas como a energia de Mare era originalmente malígna e tinha forma diferente, anulava as ilusões. Kyo:Porque....Não sei Caspian:Presiso saber porque vejo tudo congelado e chuvoso, eu não estou molhado Mare:A energia boa de vocês faz verem ilusões Kyo:Estes raios são tenebrosos Caspian:Esta chuva me encomoda Mare:Continuem em frente, estamos perto da caverna - De volta ao Japão - Ken:Já faz meia hora que estamos andando Suzanna:Parece que tem algo no seu bolso Yuno Yuno:Deixe me ver... Parece que.... Gente, vejam! Ken:Cara Yuno, estamos na África. Para saber onde estamos deixei minha energia mística alta para me localizar, sejam rápidas, um beijo na boca, assinado:Kyo Yuno:Como isso veio parar no meu bolso? Suzanna:Você pode localizá-lo? Ken:Eu posso Yuno:Eu também, mas... Suzanna:Melhor ela Ken Ken:Ahh.... Yuno:Mas.... Suzanna:Sim, diga Ken:....(Vesh) Yuno:COMO ASSIM BEIJO NA BOCA? Ken:Localiza ele, depois desconta, mas anda logo Yuno:Tudo bem... Speelc... Vamos lá - Eles se teleportam para a Selva Ilusória - Kyo:Achamos a caverna, vamos lá Caspian:Teria sido melhor achar nossos amigos antes, não vamos conseguir... Mare:Já estamos dentro, não tem volta, se morrermos ou não Yuno:Eles devem ter entrado nesta caverna a frente Ken:Devem estar precisando de nós, vamos. Kyo:Parece ter um laboratório aqui Caspian:Mas é isso Kyo:Ash está mesmo por aqui? Vejam... Corpos peças... Kyo:Ele vai construir o quê? Caspian:Provavelmente algum tipo de androíde Mare:Vejam aqui dentro Kyo:Não pode ser... Dentro desta cápsula... Caspian:Ken precisa saber disto... Mare:Ele matou pessoas, prendeu umas como experimento Caspian:E ainda está construindo algo... Ou alguém... Ken:Chegamos pessoal Kyo:Ken! Você está bem! Yuno:Mare! Atrás de você! - Mare desmaia - Ash:Vocês por aqui? Capítulo 2:Um Pesadelo Sem Fim Kyo:A-Ash! Ash:Quer ser o próximo? Ken:Para trás, eu cuido dele Caspian:Vou te ajudar, vamos lá! -Uma cápsula abre- Kyo:Quanta fumaça.... Suzanna:Não posso ver.... -A fumaça cessa- Ken:Quanta velocidade! ???:Boa força a sua Caspian:Por... Quê? ???:Ei PEA*, esse cara é forte? Maria:Da pra considerar Caspian:Por que isso? Maria:... Ken:Solte minha mão ???:Como quiser Yuno:Maria... E o Ken? Não lembra dele? Por que está com o Ash? Como sobreviveu? Ken:Basta Yuno, eu cuido dela ???:Você é meu oponente, MEU -Caspian o acerta com a espada- Caspian:Rápido Ken, troca de oponentes Ken:Obrigado cara. ???:Tudo bem, bofe com espada ataca com mais força Ash:Que vergonha, filho Caspian:Não gosto de bixas más, vou te incinerar! ???:Então me deixe pegando fogo Maria:Você não é páreo para mim Ken:Vamos ver querida ^_^ Maria:... Ash?:Ei vocês 4, querem tentar contra mim? Kyo:4 contra 1? Yuno:Sem chance, isso acaba aqui Ash:Podem vir Mare:Preparem-se... Ken:Maria, pare! Uma hora você não vai suportar esse disparo de energia Maria:Sério? Posso suportar-te e posteriormente contra-atacálo -Disparos de energia colidem- Kyo:Onda de gelo! -Ash se teleporta- Yuno:Suzanna, Mare rápido, vamos nos unir, Kyo precisa recuperar energia. Suzanna:Presa de areia... -Ash se torna imóvel- Yuno:Raio de pressão! Mare:Morra Ash... Explosão galática -A areia se disperça, Ash desvia dos ataques- Ash:Não sou tão fraco como acharam! Caspian:Não aguento mais estes ioiôs ???:Bofe, olha, se eu gostasse mais da sua espada do que da destruição eu já teria parado Caspian:Vai dizer mais o quê? me possua? ???:Lâmina mortal. Caspian:Aargh... Maldito... Minha vez, sinta o poder da minha ESPADA FLAMEJANTE! ???:Ugh! Seu poder dói bastante até Caspian:Não vai parar de viadagem? ???:Sou homossexual, bem... É isso Caspian:Ahn? Você não tava zoando? ???:Não, bofe Caspian:... Ken:Maria! Pare de me contrariar, somos um casal devemos ficar juntos Kyo:Ash, não vou perder desta vez. Canhão de bolhas! A luta acabou durando muito, então Ash decidiu derrotar um por um, já que eles estavam fortes juntos. A colisão dos raios resultou numa competição de energia(disparado como ataque), mas eles não chegavam a um final, pois estavam no mesmo nível. Caspian e o filho(experiência) de Ash ainda continuaram conversando mesmo depois de se cortarem. -Novamente em Osaka(Japão)- Giselle:Senhor Ryu, senhorita Camiley! Ryu:Já sabemos professora Giselle Giselle:O seu filho... Pode morrer... Camiley:Ken sabe se cuidar Ryu:Agora é com ele, não podemos salva-lo Giselle:Estão certos... É uma pena Ryu:Não chore... Giselle:... -Laboratório de Ash(África)- Caspian:E-Eu... N-não... P-posso... M-mais... S-suport-- -Caspian desmaia, os cortes das lâminas ioiô são o motivo- ???:Agora vê o grande poder de Somini Ken:Somini, esse é seu nome? Maria:Corrente do trovão Ken:Canhão sombrio! -técnicas colidem- Maria:Droga, fui muito lenta Ken:Nem tente... Não vou perder pra minha namorada Maria:Argh... Ash:Impacto asterísco Yuno:....Isso... Dói muito... Somini:Quem é o próximo? Kyo:Yuno, Mare que tal nos 3? Suzanna:Ash, prepare-se, eu tenho o espírito NIN Mare:Somini... Você irá pagar... Kyo:Yuno, fique com Mare, quem precisa de ajuda é o Ken. Ken:Maria isso acaba aqui! Kyo:Ken, que tal usarmos o TN? Ken:A Maria pode não suportar Kyo:É isso ou vamos perder, ela tem energia mais duradoura, lembra? Ken:Sim, vamos. Maria:??? Kyo:Torpedo pulsante. Ken:Exploda! Canhão Sombrio. -Maria pula alto- Kyo:Como esperado, acabou! Ken:Torpedo Noturno!! -Uma explosão ocorre, o laboratório tem seu teto arrebentado. A caverna começa a desmoronar. Os heróis se teleportam, Ash e Somini escapam com Maria- Capítulo 3:As 7 Jóias da Salvação Caspian:Onde estou? Suzanna:Ash e Somini fugiram Ken:Estamos perdidos nesta floresta. Yuno:Curei teus machucados, mas estamos sem energia para teleportar de volta pro Japão, Caspian. Mare:... Kyo:O que foi? ???:Ei vocês todos. Suzanna:Quem é você garota? ???:Antes que eu diga... Quero uma luta. Mare:Isso é covardia, estamos fracos, Ash te mandou aqui? Juliane:Vocês tem Magical Statues? Prazer, sou Juliane. Ken:Positivo. Juliane:O meu é o Figh, o poder da luz! Mare:Chega de presentações, sabe usar o teleporte? Juliane:Claro. Kyo:Espere... Você não tinha morrido? Juliane:Você me conhece? Kyo:Você disse que tinha sido afetada por uma doença. Juliane:Eu sofri ataque cardíaco e tinha veneno de cobra no sangue Kyo:M-mas... Juliane:O nosso corpo, mesmo antes de receber o espírito, é imune a veneno. Kyo:Vo-- Juliane:Fui curada do coração por médicos. Kyo:É a... Juliane:Kyo???? Kyo! Kyo:Juliane, você está viva! Juliane:Kyo!!! Irmão!!! Kim e Mila estavam procupados. Kyo:Meus pais?Sim, seus pais, nossos pais... Caspian:Já temos 6, faltam só um... Mare:Pode nos mandar energia para teleportar? Juliane:..... -Juliane da um sorriso e passa sua energia- Ken:Obrigado. kyo vamos voltar quando quiser vá, estaremos em minha casa. -Ken e os outros se teleportam- Juliane:Irmão... Desde quando você foi morar com seus tios... Kyo:Maninha... -Kyo começa a chorar- Kyo:Me perdoe Juliane:O que houve? Kyo:Parece que fiquei forte demais Juliane:Isso é ótimo. Kyo:Eu matei... O...O... Juliane:Eu sei, meu ex. Kyo:Ele tentou me matar, então acabou tendo o troco Juliane:Obrigado, ele me traiu mesmo. Vamos. -Kyo e Juliane se teleportam- Ken:Isso não pode ser verdade... Yuno:Professora! Ken, os seus pais! Caspian:Foram todos assassinados. A este ponto a casa estava cheia de sangue na sala. Os heróis então foram para a praça da cidade. Depois de algumas horas de choro. Juliane:Quantos anos vocês tem....? Ken:12 Yuno:13 Caspian:15 Kyo:Já tenho 12 maninha. Suzanna:13 Mare:704... Juliane:Sério? Mare:Eu posso viver cerca de 10.000 anos, não sou um humano. Caspian:Eu também. Juliane:Legal... Eu tenho 11. Ken:Yuno... Yuno:Ken? Ken:Sobre aquele dia, tava falando sério? Yuno:C-como? *gulp* Juliane:Tão romântico... Kyo: Já ta trocando a Maria? Ken:Não é nada disso! -Yuno fica igual pimentão- Ken:Eu amo a Maria! Juliane:Eu amava o Shino... Suzanna:Já que estão todos falando sobre, tem um cara que eu gosto. Kyo:Huuuuuuum, safada, quem é? Caspian:Eu não só gosto de uma garota, quanto eu faço tudo por ela. Kyo:Todo mundo se revelando, assim que eu gosto Mare:E você Kyo? Kyo:É uma garota bem gata, bem gata mesmo Ken:??? Kyo:Ela tem se-- Yuno:Basta! Kyo:Affz, saco Ken:O que faremos agora? -Juliane faz Ken cair nos seios de Yuno- Yuno:O que ta fazendo ai!!? Ken:Alguém me empurrou.... Kyo:Bom trabalho, maninha Yuno:Perdão, acho que... Ken:Você não tem culpa, eles são grandes, não doeu nada, hehe Yuno:*poker face* ('-') Juliane:Quantas técnicas vocês tem? Ken:Eu e seu irmão sabemos 5, 2 em dupla, 1 minha, 2 dele. Suzanna:Eu e o Caspian sabemos 2 cada. Mare:Eu sei 3. Yuno:Eu sei só 1. Juliane:Eu sei 6. Ken:6?? Juliane:Sim! Drama I, Terror II, Susp-- Joguem tudo contra mim, é um teste!! Ken:Ta doida? Cheirou gatinho? Kyo:Drama I é um escudo, ela suporta. Juliane:Se quebrarem, estamos no mesmo nível, o nível para derrotar Ash. Drama I! Ken:Mesmo estando em lugar público temos de fazer isto! Canhão Sombrio! Kyo:Canhão de Bolhas!- Onda de Gelo!! Mare:Explosão Galática, Dança dos Astros... Revolução do Infinito! - O escudo começa a rachar - Yuno:Raio de Pressão! Suzanna:Terremoto! Meteoro! Caspian:Espada Flamejante: Chama Furiosa! - O escudo se rompe - Juliane:Incrível! Vocês puderam quebrar, vamos conseguir derrotar Ash fácil! Da próxima vez terão eu como suporte! Yuno:Pessoal! Onde estão as pessoas? O parque era pra estar cheio. Ken:Boa pergunta. Ninguém viu os raios... Isso é de doer os olhos. Kyo:Não tinham pessoas na rua também Suzanna:Não vejo ninguém além da gente depois de sair de sua casa, Ken. Ken:... Não lembre daquela imagem nos meus olhos... Caspian:Vamos investigar em 2 grupos como antes. Mare:Estamos em 7, alguém vai ficar sozinho, no caso, eu. Ken:Kyo, Juliane, venham comigo! Yuno:Sigam-me. Caspian:Ok, vamos. O time A(Yuno, Caspian e Suzanna) procuraram pessoas nas ruas e casas de Osaka. O time B(Ken, Kyo e Juliane) investigaram parques e locais públicos. Mare olhou bem em lugares escondidos como becos e buracos, mas nada de pessoas. Depois de 1 hora e meia, Mare reuniu todos e os chamou para entrar em uma casa de terror em um parque de diversões fechado. Yuno:Se o parque está fechado, por que as luzes externas estão acesas? Kyo:-Boa pergunta. Ken:(Isso tudo começou começou em Novembro de 2015, quando fiz 12 anos e recebi o espírito negro. Agora perdi meus medos e devo me preparar)... Yuno:O que foi, Ken? Ken:Nada... Caspian:*Gulp*...Vamos entrando. - O pulso de Ken sangra- Ken:...Sangue... Não importa, vamos lá!... Kyo:Esse lugar me dá medo... Caspian:Esse lugar não está funcionando, a linha está enferrujada e os sustos não estão ativados... Kyo:Qual é? Isso não acaba? Yuno:Sinto algo ruim... Mare:Continuem... Suzanna:O que é aquela luz? Juliane:Nossa, é forte. - Eles correm em direção da luz e encontram um portão de prata - Caspian:A luz está vindo de lá dentro. Kyo:Isso é óbvio, atrás dele deve estar nossa resposta, "onde foram todos?" Caspian:Estão prontos? Ken, me ajude. Mare:... Ken:... Yuno:?? Ken:Canhão Sombrio. Caspian:Chama Furiosa! - O portão some e com ele a felicidade... Os heróis entram na sala branca. - Ken:N-N-Nã...o... Kyo:Seus pais, nossa professora... E agora nossos colegas... Yuno:Não tem uma gota de sangue... Caspian:Todos da cidade... Suzanna:Estão mortos. Mare:Marcas de lâminas pequenas... Foi o Somini. Juliane:Que horror! Ken:A-Ash... AAARGH!!! Yuno:Ken? Ken:...S-Somi-n-ni... Kyo:-Brother? Ken:-...Vocês... Juliane:O que houve? Ken:... ... Por todos que morreram... Por todos que amava... Caspian:??? Ken:Pela Maria...! Suzanna:???? Ken:Você não vai embora com tudo ISSO!!! - Ken começa a brilhar e uma luz ofusca todos - Kyo:O que houve? Caspian:Hm... Mare:Esse garoto... Ken agora estava coberto por uma armadura preto~roxo, ele tinha seu poder melhorado exepcionalmente. Juliane:É sua primeira vez? Ken:Como assim? Juliane:Shade's Clothe. Ken:Como? Juliane:O nome é Shade's Clothe. Ken:A roupa de Shade... Uma nova forma... Juliane:Illumina's Clothe! - Juliane brilha e ganha uma armadura como a de Ken, porém preto~branco. - Ken:Você se transforma também? Juliane:Todos os usuários tem, só não acordaram ainda. Kyo:Isso é o nosso poder de verdade? Incrível! Juliane:As Warrior's Clothes são o primeiro nível, aqui é poder verdadeiro dos espíritos. Yuno:Primeiro? E os próximos?(Talvez se eu me transformar o Ken goste de mim, talvez se eu for forte a ponto de matar pessoas, será ele e eu...) Juliane:Os espíritos foram criados p-- Caspian:Guerreiros antigos morreram se transfomando para o segundo nível e se sacrificando para o bem do universo... Ken:Se nos transformarmos além das Warrior's Clothes... Kyo:Pessoal... Um sobrevivente. Caspian:Realmente... Sinto uma forte energia, mas não tem ninguém-- Mare:Está debaixo dos cadáveres. Suzanna:Preparem-se. Juliane:Black!! Você sobreviveu! Black:... - Black se levanta - Black:Claro que sim, um cara como eu não ia morrer por ioiôs. Juliane:(Por que você não morreu logo?)... Kyo:Não entendi nada. Juliane:Vou contar a verdade sobre esse cara! Ken:... Juliane:Esse idiota tentou me estuprar! Kyo:Como? Black:E eu consegui. Juliane:Você foi meu primeiro amor! Depois foi o Shino! Black:Eu tinha 10 anos na época, ela tinha 6, as fraturas não foram graves... E al-- Kyo:Não importa! Idiota! Ken:Você é nosso inimigo! Caspian:...Nossa... Suzanna:Caspian, Mare, Yuno, deixem Black para eles 3... Yuno:Boa sorte, acho que será fácil. Mare:Esperamos... Black:Podem vir! Juliane:Confiança não vai te salvar. Kyo:Você foi o primeiro garoto digno da minha irmã e você cometeu ASSÉDIO SEXUAL! Não vai sair dessa sala vivo!!! Black:Eu mudei, não faça a escolha errada. Ken:Vamos logo com isso... - Black se transforma e fica com uma armadura totalmente preta - Ken:Você também? Kyo:Onda de Gelo! Ken:A-Avemaria, já? - Black corta o gelo com a espada de Break - Kyo:Impossível! Ken:Minha vez.... Canhão Sombrio! - Black segura com as mãos - Ken:Mentira mano!! Black:... Ken:Esse cara... Kyo:Esse cara aí é do Capiroto... Black:Empurrão Gravitacional! - Kyo e Ken caem no chão - Juliane:Ou... Sobrou pra mim. Kyo:Estou preso no chão! Que porcaria aconteceu? Ken:Preciso me levantar... Kyo:Não toque nela seu pedófilo! Black:Mas eu também era de menor. Kyo:Estuprador! Maldito! Juliane:Terror II! Ken:Parecem mísseis de luz... - Black é acertado e cai rolando - Juliane:Desista ou morra! Black:... Juliane:Mas-- Ken:Chega! Kyo:O que houve? Mate ele! - Ken se levanta e se destransforma - Ken:Pare, o que estamos fazendo? Somos todos PEs, devemos nos juntar! Kyo:Você não deve hesitar, ele te estu-- - Yuno dá um tapa em Kyo - Yuno:Cale a boca! Black:Vá em frente, me extermine. Kyo:A decisão é sua, maninha. Caspian:Isso vai decidir nossa vida, talvez sem você vamos morrer. Kyo:Ou mato ele. Black:Ou me deixe viver, a escolha é sua agora. Juliane:Tudo bem... Vamos nos unir. Black:Obrigado, minha vida não tem sentido... Serei teu servo. Ken:Vamos sair daqui, estes corpos não me agradam. - Ken se teleporta para a praça - Kyo:Vamos...! Droga. - Kyo também se teleporta - Juliane:Ande logo, Black. - Juliane e Black se destransformam - Black:... Caspian:Chega de enrolar. Suzanna:Deu tudo certo. Yuno:Melhor irmos logo. Mare:Certamente. - Todos se teleportam - Kyo:Pessoal, dessa vez é sério. Ken:Sim, Ash está localizado na América do Sul, em um país chamado Brasil, ele tem uma base subterrânea numa estrada em um estado chamado São Paulo. Mare:Na saída do estado? Kyo:uma divisa com um estado vizinho. Yuno:Vamos lá quando? Ken:O plano está pronto, mas vamos ao Brasil... Daqui a um ano. Yuno:Não brinca. Caspian:Não pode ser! Mare:Como? Black!!! Suzanna:Até lá ficaremos no ano de 2017, image os estragos que Ash irá causar. Juliane:Pessoal, é pra vocês treinarem, aceitem, por favor. Ken:É isso, aceitam? Kyo:Sim? Ou não? Suzanna/Caspian:Sim. Mare:Sim. Black/Juliane:...Aham. Yuno:Claro, fofo. Ken:Ahn? Kyo:Hum?? Yuno:É brincadeira, calma. Ken:Cara... Acho que é um adeus. Kyo:Não me faz chorar mano. Yuno:Kyo, e-eu vou treinar com você. Juliane:Eu gostaria, mas preciso ensinar o Ken a se transformar. Black:Vou ajudar. Caspian:Suzanna, vamos treinar juntos. Suzanna:Tudo bem. Mare:... Ken:O que foi? Mare:Vou treinar sozinho. Black:... Então nossos bravos heróis se separaram para treinar em 3 grupos. O poderoso Ash continuou a destruir cidades, o sudeste do país estava dominado junto com o sul, onde habitavam mais pessoas(mortas, no caso). Muitas mortes... Muito massacre e sofrimento, ele só não matava idosos, então muitos morriam... Até que o ano de 2017 chegou e lá estavam Ken, Black e Juliane, depois de treinar no Polo Sul. Ambos com suas Warrior's Clothes. Ken:Voltamos... Juliane:Isso será difícil. Black:Quem são estes? - Viram 2 garotas com Warrior's Clothes(Uma preta~amarela e outra preta~laranja) - Yuno:Ken, como você cresceu. Kyo:Vocês estão aqui, é? Suzanna:Faz tempo, né? Kyo:Frost's Clothe! - Kyo junto com as garotas agora se encontra em forma Warrior's Clothe(Uma preto~azul) - Ken:Vocês 3... Vocês também conseguiram?! Mare:Parabéns pra vocês. Caspian:Nessa data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida, haha. Ken:Caspian, você voltou! Yuno:E com isso o grupo sagrado formado denovo. Caspian:E todos com Warrior's Clothes! Mare:É agora, o confronto final será começado. Ken:Vamos dar as mãos. Juliane:Em 3... Kyo:2... Suzanna:...1... Black: E... Todos:Teleporte! Capítulo 4: Destino de Destruição - Todos se teleportam para São Paulo - Ash:Ahahahahaha!!! Morram! Caspian:Pare, agora! Somini:Não interrompa nossa destruição! Lâmina Mortal! - Ken dá uma voadora em Somini - Ken:Não vai sobreviver dessa vez. Somini:Venha aqui seu cretino! Ken:Canhão Sombrio! - Somini cai ligeiramente - Kyo:Dessa vez estamos em 2, bichona loka, onda de-- ???:Não se precipite, moleque. Kyo:ual é, tiozão? Black:Você aguenta o trampo? Suzanna:Vamos lá, Ash! Caspian:Você é meu, Ash!! Ash:E a cachinhos dourados vai cuidar da PEA sozinha? Yuno:Que disse? Pai de um gay? Somini:Fiquei cho-ca-do... E machucado. Ken:Cala boca, maldito! - Ken chuta a cara de Somini - Mare:Não será como antes, Ash! Juliane:Desculpe, tiranos não merecem piedade... Somini:Vou me levantar, mas agora é pra valer! - Somini se levanta e leva um soco - Ken:Você está condenado. - Ken chuta Somini na barriga - Ken:A morte irá te destruir! - Ken dá 2 socos e uma joelhada em Somini - Ken:Canhão Sombrio! Yuno:Isso Ken, Raio de Pressão! - Somini cai novamente, cansado - Maria:Vem cá, ô Pinky Dinky Doo, eu te desafio a me enfrentar. Yuno:Claro, galinha sem asas. Maria:Você não pode comigo. Yuno:Cai pra cima, vem pra mão se tu aguenta! Maria:..A gravidade não permite que caiamos pra cima... - Yuno soca a cara de Maria, que cai e se levanta lentamente - Yuno:Mas permite minha mão na tua cara! Maria:Sua vaquinha... Yuno:Eu sou a diva cheirosa do Ken, e você... Resto de abort-- - Maria chuta Yuno, que rola se levantando - Maria:Vamos logo com isso, Annie's Clothe! - Maria brilha e fica com uma armadura preto~rosa - Balus:Sou Balus, moleque. Kyo:Dane-se o nome, vamos sair no pau logo. Balus:Esferas Brilhantes. - As esferas explodem e Kyo se teleporta - Kyo:Babaca, não sou mole, Onda de Gelo! - Todo gelo quebra ao tocar Balus - Balus:Sou o novo robô de Ash, técnicas grade F não podem me ferir. Kyo:Droga... Canhão de Bolhas! Torpedo Pulsante! - As bolhas e o jato d'água sumiram ao tocar Balus - Balus:Uma técnica nível C-Tag... Parabéns, precisarei usar minhas técnicas medianas em você. Kyo:Chega de letrinhas, vamos voar na porrada. - Kyo soca Balus, que não sente nada - Ash:Seus golpes não fazem cócegas, muahahaha! Caspian:... Mare:Droga. Suzanna:Não acabamos ainda! Juliane:Vamos lá! Black:Ok, vamos. Ash:Impacto Asterísco! Black:Aargh! Juliane:Black, não! Ash:Numeral Terrorífico...! Juliane:Aaaag!!! - Juliane cai no chão junto de Black - Ash:Ahahaha!! Dano... Caspian: Chama Furiosa! Ash:...Tecnológico!!! - As chamas de Caspian são atravessadas - Caspian:Aaargh... - Caspian fica de joelhos, imóvel - Mare:Explosão Galática! Suzanna:Presa de Areia! - Ash chuta os 2 antes de ser atingido, deixando assim os dois no chão - Balus:Seus golpes não são nada, hora de morrer! Esferas Brilhantes! Kyo:Gaaah!! - Kyo cai no chão - Ken:Você vai morrer! - Ken dá 3 socos, mas Somini defende - Ken:Droga... Somini:Chega de brincar, bofe. - Somini amarra Ken com as linhas do ioiô e o joga para o céu - Somini:Agora é sua vez de sofrer! - Somini se teleporta, corta seu peito e o chuta para o chão, mas Ken cai em pé - Ken:Como as coisas mudaram assim? Minha Warrior's Clothe não é suficiente? Somini:Adeus! Lâmina Mortal! - Ken desvia dos ioiôs - Ken:Não vou cair nessa também! Somini:Laser da Condenação, Camada Explosiva! - Lasers e mísseis deixam Ken em chamas e cai sentado, coberto de fumaça - Somini:Parece que uma armadura não vai salvar você! Balus:Essas crianças acham que podem nos derrotar com mudança de visual? Yuno:Tempestade Impulsiva! Maria:Corrente do trovão! - Técnicas colidem, ambas caem e se levantam - Yuno:Maldita...Ah...Ah... Estou com pouca energia... Maria:Voô Relâmpago! - Maria dá 2 socos no rosto, um chute na perna e 1 joelhada na barriga de Yuno em uma fração de segundo, derrubando-a - Maria:Você será destruída junto com seus amiguinhos. Ken/Kyo/Yuno:.....De jeito nenhum...........! - As armaduras de Ken, Kyo e Yuno começam a brilhar muito - Ken:Agora você vai ver... - Somini chuta Ken para o chão - Kyo:Babaca... - Balus soca Kyo - Yuno:Maldita... - Maria passa uma rasteira em Yuno - - As 3 armaduras ficam totalmente luminosas - Ash:Somini, Balus, PEA, acabem com eles agora! Somini:... Balus:... Maria:...Ok. - Antes que Maria se movesse o forte brilho é cessado, os capacetes quebrados, olhos vermelhos e 3 armaduras cor de ouro surgem - Ken:Esse... Kyo:É o nosso... Yuno:Poder... - A armadura de Ken cresce asas de dragão e garras, a de Kyo um escudo e de Yuno uma grande capa. Ambas com uma arma elementar. - Ash:Filho, Balus, acabem com eles, sejam como a Maria! Kyo:Torpedo Pulsante! - Balus tem um curto e não pode se mover - Kyo:Agora acabou! - Kyo congela Balus e o joga no chão - Balus:Mal-funcionamento, risco de desligar acima de 72%, danos críticos. Kyo:Eu gosto de robôs. - Kyo põe a mão no peito de Balus, abaixando-se. - Kyo:Mas... Balus:Sistema de Auto-Defesa! - Balus deixa Kyo em chamas, porém não causou nenhum dano - Kyo:Tudo que tem a ver com Ash... Balus:Modo de descanso iniciado. - Mensagem aparece com a frase "Adeus Ash Obrigado " - Kyo:...Não é digno de piedade! - Kyyo então derrama muita água em Balus que começa a desmontar, Kyo puxou sua BroadSword sagrada e cortou o núcleo de Balus - Balus:N.Ã.O... - Balus explode, Kyo vai ajudar seus amigos a vencer Ash - Somini:Balus! Esses bofes são tão fortes as-- - Ken soca a barriga de Somini - Somini:A...A...Ah... - Somini vomita sangue - Ken:Doi, é? Somini:Ugh... Ken:Está doendo? - Ken quebra o braço de Somini - Somini:Aaaaargh! Ken:Está doendo agora? - Ken chuta Somini que bate de costas em uma árvore, logo caindo frontalmente - Ken:Essa dor não é nada do que eu senti quando você matou meus amigos. - Ken pega Somini pelo pescoço e o bate na árvore - Ken:Isso é pelos meus amigos. - Ken repetidamente bate a cabeça de Somini na árvore - Ken:Isso pelos meus pais e a professora. - A barriga de Somini é atravessada pelo punho de Ken - Somini:Vo...Cê... Vence...U... Já.. Che... - Somini começa a vomitar mais sangue - Ken:E se eu não quiser? - Ken corta o peito de Somini com a Longsword sagrada depois pega seu rosto e bate na árvore de forma que Somini não consiga respirar com a mão em seu rosto - Ken:Adeus. Canhão... Sombrio! - A árvore explode junto com a cabeça de Somini - Ken:Hahaha! Vamos lá, Ash é o próximo... Maria:Eu também sei me transformar, idiota. - Maria ativa a armadura dourada - Maria:Círculo do Céu! Yuno:Tempestade Impulsiva! - Os golpes causam uma explosão que joga Yuno e Maria no chão - Maria:O que está acontecendo... Você é... Minha amiga? Yuno:Ugh...S...Ugh. Ash:Não, ela é sua inimi-- - Caspian tenta cortar Ash, mas ele defende - - Maria se levanta - Maria:Você é minha inimiga. Yuno:Ugh... (Não posso me mover) Ken:Kyo! Você cuida do pessoal, preciso ajudar a Yuno. Kyo:Suave, vai lá, mano. Ken:Maria!!! Maria:?? Ken:Pare! Maria:Por que eu deveria? Ken:Se tocar nela eu te mato! Maria:... Minha cabeça... Yuno:(K-Ken...?) - O céu já nublado, libera um largo raio sobre Maria que fica totalmente dentro do "campo" elétrico - Ken:Maria, pare com iss-- Yuno:R-re..Si...st-ta! - Maria se recupera e desfaz a lavagem cerebral - Maria:Ahh... O que é isso? Ken:Depois te explico, precisamos vencer Ash! Maria:Estão loucos? Todos precisamos nos transformar! Não só nós 3 e o Kyo! Ken:Mesmo assim... - Ken passa energia para Yuno - Yuno:...Obrigada... Ken:Claro, sempre te ajudarei! Maria:Ken...? Ken:Ah... Desculpe... Vamos lá... - Todos se juntam para derrotar Ash - Caspian:... Vocês... Kyo:Ken, Maria, Yuno, a Juliane me contou que de acordo com a lenda agora devemos passar nosso poder para todos, assim todos vão se transformar. Ken:Deixe comigo... Yuno:Ok(Estranho eu não ter me destransformado). Ken:Sacred Clothes!!! Costumes 5, 6 e 7... Renasçam! - As armaduras de Black, Juliane e Suzanna ficaram douradas, machucados curados, olhos vermelhos, capacete e com suas respectivas armas - Juliane:-Whoa... Obrigado!!! Black:Agora sim, os sete guerreiros dourados... Suzanna:Caspian, Mare,descansem bem, agora é com a gente... Mare:... - Mare se afasta bem - Caspian:Ok... - Caspian também se afasta - Ken:Canhão Sombrio! Kyo:Torpedo Pulsante! Yuno:Raio de Pressão! Maria:Corrente do Trovão! Black:Empurrão Gravitacional! Juliane: Terror II! Suzanna: Presa de Areia! Ash:Muahahaha!!! - Nenhum golpe surtiu efeito - Ash:Venceram minhas criações... Mas podem vencer... "Eu mesmo"? - Ash cria 2 clones - Ash:Matem Ken e Kyo! Ken:C-..Como? Kyo:Ainda somos tão fracos? - Os clones começam a utar com Ken e Kyo - Ken:Toma essa! - Ken saca sua espada e corta pra cima, jogando o clone para o alto - Kyo:Droga... - Kyo saca sua espada também - Yuno:Tempestade Impulsiva! Maria:Voô Relâmpago! - O clone é jogado longe - Kyo:Valeu!! Mas ele ainda ta bem vivo... Ken:Okay... (Kyo está se dando bem, preciso me esforçar...) Esse cara é meu! - Ken dispara um raio preto e branco para cima onde estava o clone que se despedaça todo - Ken:Um já foi, só falta o outro... Ash:Basta! - O clone se explode - Kyo:Pera... Buguei... Ash:Já percebi que terei que acabar com vocês 7. Mas antes... Juliane:E agora? Black:... Ken:Somos muito fracos! Suzanna:Maldito... Ash:Apertem o botão no cinto de vocês, eu juro que ficarão mais fortes... Kyo:Não custa tentar, todos prontos? Black:... Maria:E se for uma armadilha? Ken:Não importa, precisamos tentar... Todos prontos? Agora! - Todos apertam o botão porém ficando assim sem controle de energia, ou seja, "queimando" com poder - Ken:... Ash:Eu posso ser mau, porém não mentiroso, logo vocês devem retornar ao "normal" - A energia se dispersa retornando todos ao normal - Kyo:Onde está minha armadura? Yuno:Seu... Mare:Ainda tem esperança... Caspian:Ash, seu tolo, você desencadeou o poder supremo deles! Ash:Muito esperto, meu plano foi por água abaixo... Ken:Ele queria nos deixar desconfiantes de nós mesmos... Ou queria acordar nosso poder? Ash:Não teria graça acabar com vocês tão fracos. Maria:Vamos acabar logo com isso... Voô Relâmpago! Juliane:... - Ash dá um soco no estômago de Maria antes mesmo dela chegar a ele - Maria:Que poder incrível! Ash:Eu achei que você já sabia di-- Maria:Haaaaaaa! - Maria eletrifica Ash um pouco jogando ele no chão - Ash:Hehe...(Você estava falando de sua resistência...) Muito poderoso! Ken:Canhão Sombrio! Kyo:Torpedo Pulsante!! Ash:O que é isso? Aaargh! - Ash fica cheio de fumaça - Yuno:Torpedo Noturno, huh? Até a Maria escapou disso, Ash! Ken:Explosão da Lua-Nova!! Kyo:Ô Ash viadão! Ash:Ah? Seu insolente! Tem medo de mor-- - Ash leva o golpe de Ken e cai abaixado - Yuno:Tempestade Impulsiva! Suzanna:Pare, Ash está absorvendo nossos ataq-- - Ash chega em Suzanna e a desmaia com um soco na cabeça - Ash:Chega de falar, sua vadiazinha alienígena. Black:C-Como? - Ash olha para Black e faz o chão em baixo dele explodir - Black:Aaargh! Juliane:Pare! Maria:Chega! Vo-- - Ash chuta a barriga de Maria, desmaiando-a - Ash:Hahahaha! Quem vai me deter agora? - Ash joga energia destrutiva em Caspian e Juliane - Ken:... Kyo:N-Não... Yuno:Droga... Ash:E agora... Para vocês 3... Terei que fazer um show... Então... Numeral Terrorífico! - Mare aparece do nada na frente do golpe - Mare:Explosão Galática! - Golpes colidem - Ken:Senhor...(Mare apareceu na hora certa) Ash:Irmão idiota! Explosão Galática:Duo! Kyo:Que porra é essa? Yuno:Nãão! Mare, sai daí! Mare:Hehe.... Você estão muito fracos para desviarem disto... Embora não pareça, as primeiras transformações em "Sacred Clothe" drena muito sua vitalidade... Ken:...Mare... Mare:Adeus... Meus amigos. - O disparo acerta Mare, que estava sorrindo, despedaçando-o - Ash:Hahahaha! - Ash teleporta na frente de Yuno e soca seu estômago - Ash:Hahahahaha! - Ash aparece atrás de Kyo e chuta sua cabeça, jogando-o para longe - Ken:Me desculpem!! - Ash aparece na frente de Ken e estende a mão para ele - Ken:Não fui forte... O suficiente... Mare... Ash:Morra! Ken:Sua morte f-- - Ash fica abaixado e paralizado devido a eletricidade de Maria - Ken:Isso é... Um milagre? Caspian:Obrigado, Deus. Ash:Argh! Não posso me mover! Como? Eu sou todo poderoso! - Caspian se levanta e saca sua espada - Ken:Canhão Sombrio! - Ash é empurrado para trás, ainda sem poder se mexer, olha para cima - Ash:N-não... Não pode ser... Caspian:Desapareça!!!! - A espada de Caspian brilha como os olhos de Deus e ele desce cortando Ash ao meio - Caspian:Queime! Demônio infernal! - Os pedaços dee Ash queimam, não sobrando nem cinzas - Ken:V-vencemos? Caspian:...Sim, eu acho... - Juliane levanta tonta - Juliane:Com certeza, "manos"... - Ken e Caspian dão um grande sorriso - Os três heróis levaram seus amigos de volta ao Japão, na esperança de que o mundo voltasse a paz. Ken e Maria continuaram juntos, Kyo começou um namoro com Yuno, que estava morando na mesma casa que Juliane e Black. Caspian e Suzanna voltam pro espaço, depois de se despedirem dos outros. Tudo parecia perfeito, até que monstros começaram a invadir o Japão e muitos outros países do mundo, devido aos portais dimensionais causados pelas mortes de Mare e Ash. O lugar que Ken treinava regularmente, o "Pico das Dimensões" abriu um portal pra um mundo onde o garoto órfão Sack e sua namorada Sarah viviam já que o mundo deles estava destruído eles entraram pra dimensão de Ken e seus amigos, eles acabaram se conhecendo e se juntando ao grupo. Caspian e Suanna desciam pra Terra as vezes para ajudar seus amigos a lutar contra monstros poderosos. Um belo dia, 1 mês após a invasão dos monstros e 3 meses após a abertura dos portais, Ken, Kyo, Juliane e Sack se reuniram pra conversar na praça. Ken:Um demônio, hein? Mas e a Sarah? Sack:Ela é humana, mas foi treinada e tem poderes do vento. Juliane: A Yuno também, que coincidência legal. Kyo: Odeio demônios, mas você parece legal-- mas ainda acho seus poderes paga-pau. Sack: Eu posso materializar a eletricidade em massa de energia, também. Ken: Então você tem os poderes da Maria e os meus? Sack: Hehe, mais ou menos. Juliane: Você é interessante, nunca vi um demônio assim. Sack: Nem eu, nunca vi uma criança com potencial de Deus, hahaha. Kyo: Do que ele está falando, maninha? Juliane:Desculpe, achei que vocês sabiam, meu poder total pode transformar essa dimensão em pó... Ken: Não brinca que é feio. Kyo: Então, minha irmã é o ser mortal mais poderoso que existe? Ken: Hm... Interessante... Por ser o espírito da luz, Deus deve que confiou o maior poder no Illumina. Sack: Essa praça é sempre vazia? Juliane:...Hm... Ken: Ash e Somini "mataram a cidade" Sack: C-Como? Juliane:Eh... Todo mundo morreu... Acabou. Sack: E por q-- Ken: Poderes... Nossos poderes. Juliane: Isso o interessou, fazendo difícil de nos matar de uma forma injusta. Ken: Nosso falecido amigo Mare deve ter ensinado isto a ele, até que ele morreu feliz... Juliane: Ken! Você gostou da morte dele? *sniff* Ken: C-Claro que não! (Ela tá mesmo querendo chorar?) Sack: Ei! Eu existo! Ken: Perdão... Juliane: Me desculpe! Maria e Suzanna chegam correndo. Maria: Ei, caras! Ken: O que houve? Maria: Tem um fucking SIRI GIGANTE em frente a escola! ...CONTINUA. Terra 281997 - Robota: Automata. Em um laboratório de pesquisas onde os cientistas vigiam a cidade de Niyatara, eles estavam pensativos na humanidade, nesse meio eles ficam montando um tipo de corpo, assemelhado ao corpo humano: Cientista 1: Estamos fazendo a coisa certa? Cientista 2: Precisamos colocar como teste para ver como os humanos reagiriam se vissem um protótipo como esse no meio de muitas pessoas em volta. Cientista 1: Você quer dizer um robô? Mas você nunca ouviu falar nos Ceifadores? Cientista 2: Sim, mas são muito mais que isso. O primeiro Cientista ficou confuso e olhou para o corpo sendo construído. Cientista 2: É muito mais que um tipo de robô ou Ceifador, é uma Android. Cientista 1: Android? Cientista 2: Uma Android onde ela possa ficar em teste no meio da população, ela será um protótipo. Cientista 1: Deixa eu ver se eu entendi, nós estamos criando um tipo de Android que seja usado em casos especializados, com o direito de que a comunicação de humano para Android seja como teste? E se eles não aceitarem como ela é? Nosso trabalho foi em vão! Cientista 2: Por isso mesmo quero testar esses humanos, ás vezes humanos costumam se achar superiores por ser uma raça grande, ou ter preconceito consigo próprios por causa de cor ou por qualquer outra coisa, nós não estamos criando-a para ser usada pelo mal ou para se sentir superior á raça humana e sim para ser bem vinda á um mundo da tecnologia avançada, explorando um mundo que nunca viu. Cientista 1: É um ideal bem elaborado. A Android estava em seus testes finais, quase completa enquanto os 2 cientistas ainda conversavam enquanto os outros parceiros estavam colocando programas especializados nela, como sangue de outra cor, armamentos, mexendo em seus sistemas, anti vírus, desligamento eminente quando seu corpo estiver sobre pressão, muitas coisas que deviam ser testadas antes de pôr em teste. Cientista 1: Eu temo o que pode acontecer, se ela ser usada como uma arma letal para muitos, mexer em seus sistemas, ela pode se voltar para a humanidade e assim custará muitas vidas. Cientista 2: Então ela terá que ter muito cuidado, há perigos em qualquer lugar, não garanto que não haja corrupção por qualquer lugar, mas estaremos a monitorando e ela terá que se defender nesse mundo que notícias correm, notícias vem, não quero que ela seja uma dessas notícias. Depois disso, eles colocam a Android numa cápsula e fecham, uma água começa a subir, deixando ela submerça. Cientista 1: Eu espero que nossa ciência não tenha sido em vão, espero que nosso ideal seja um sucesso. Cientista 2: *pondo a mão no ombro dele* Basta ter fé. Então o segundo cientista se retira enquanto o primeiro fica. Cientista 1: Então é isso...o protótipo Android. ??: ... A Android se mantinha inativa sem se mexer, embora a água proporcionava seu movimento lento, estava com tubos nos corpos, botando líquido dentro de seu corpo. Será que ela estava pronta para a raça humana? Seria ela alguém não pronta para ver como é o mundo lá fora? Alguma resposta o destino dará. Depois de alguns testes na criação deles, eles então drenam a água que lá continha e a cápsula depois abre, liberando ela dos tubos presos nela, ela cai de joelhos e vai cair para frente, mas um deles a pegam, era uma menina de cabelos castanhos longos e tinha um tipo de par na cabeça lembrando fontes de ouvido, ela estava desacordada e sem roupa. Cientista 1: Acorde, desperte para o mundo, Ciral Capek. Ciral: *aperta um pouco os olhos e depois os abre lentamente, mostrando cores essas amarelo, azul claro e depois escuro, depois castanho avermelhado e logo depois finalmente preto claro* Ela estava viva, finalmente despertada, ela via ao seu redor cientistas que estavam felizes e comemorativos, eles não acreditavam que realmente conseguiram criar um tipo de ser androgeno que ninguém teve a idéia brilhante. Eles colocaram uma camiseta de manga nela, então levaram ela para a mesa de reparos e então apontou a lanterna em seu olho e depois no outro para ver se ela enxergava e depois perguntou quantos dedos estavam mostrando, mostrando a ela 5 dedos e ela responde 5. O começo. Depois dos 2 Cientistas terem feito os testes em sua protótipo Andróide, com o intuito de ajudar os humanos, ela ia pôr em teste em meio á eles, ela conheceria quem seria da espécie robô dela, porém isso não seria o seu abri alas de pôr os pés ali, o inesperado acontece na cidade de Niyatara, uma reviravolta acontece, tornando um campo de batalha, custando a vida de muitas pessoas inocentes e um terrível número massívo de genocídio-robôs, conhecidos também como Ceifadores, levando eles á serem extintos da terra sem dó e nem piedade, porém o resultado disso, levou á somente 9 robôs/Ceifadores restantes na terra...porém estes desapareceram e não deram notícias, essas guerras levou á um grande prejuízo e muitas perdas de familiares e incluindo a própria equipe incluindo um dos cientistas serem vítimas desse banho de sangue com óleo. Após a normalização e os robôs serem proibidos de cruzar novamente Niyatara, caso houvesse alguma máquina entre os robôs, imediatamente ele seria executado. Niyatara é um dos lugares que mostra suas marcas deixadas na era medieval, que muitos anos para cá, é constituída do que restou lá de trás, porém isso veio mudando aos anos e a Monarquia não se mostrava mais útil, tendo como descendências de geração á geração, entre elas uma linhagem honrada e dígna conhecida como Infinite. Niyatara atualmente é o centro tecnológico e cultural de 9 planetas Cerne, conhecidos como Centro Galáctico Unido. Nesse meio, um dos que carrega essa linhagem dos Infinites, é um garoto de 18 anos nomeado Yusei Phoenix Infinite, que conseguiu sobreviver durante essa era de guerras anti ceifadores. Pode se dizer que Niyatara é também a casa de nove cidades embaixadas. Uma Cidade-Estado para cada um dos planetas cerne e espécies que representam o CGU. Cybertech Robota - 11:56 Yusei e sua amiga de cabelos rosa saem do colégio Cybertech, aparetemente um lugar onde só os melhores dos melhores estudavam, Yusei aparentava estar contente enquanto ela contava algo. Yusei: *andando sempre olhando pro lado e para frente, para não esbarrar em nada* Então nairumi... Nairumi: A minha amiga disse que não ia sair hoje, então pode me acompanhar? ^^ Yusei: Claro! Yusei podia ser sério a maioria do tempo mas ao lado dela era até bem animado. Nairumi: *ia abraçar o braço dele, mas aí hesita* (Não posso.) Obrigada Yusei! ^^ Yusei: *sorria um pouco* De nada, estou te devendo por me ajudar no colégio. (Hmm estranho, vi o braço dela levantar, o que ela iria fazer?) Nairumi: Ah, não é nada eu...só estou um pouco ainda abalada ainda e queria fazer alguma coisa para cobrir isso da minha mente do que aconteceu. Yusei: Que tal nós irmos comer algo, eu pago. Nairumi: Olha, está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar ^^ Yusei: Hm. �� Mas você ainda quer ir? Nairumi: É que eu...tenho que visitar...alguém. Yusei: Ah sim, tudo bem... *olhava pra frente* (Poxa, logo hoje que eu estava com esse dinheiro guardado, justamente para chamá-la para sair.) Nairumi: Hey, não fique assim, eu só preciso visitar uma pessoa, eu combinei isso. Yusei: *olhava de volta* Entendo, então já vou indo. *ria* Preciso treinar minha pontaria mesmo haha. *andava para direção oposta, dando tchau com a mão* Até amanhã na aula. ^^ Nairumi: Okay, até amanhã ^^ Yusei: *acenando e perdendo ela de vista* Vou treinar um pouco... Nairumi: *andando para o lado oposto* (Preciso não deixar ele suspeitar, eu estou indo visitar você.) Yusei: *sua expressão mudava para séria* (Preciso melhor minha pontaria e tempo de recarga das armas.) Nairumi: *andando e vidando para a entrada em direção a porta, havia pedras quadradas e nos dois lados havia um gramado e andando pisando nessas pedras, sem ter que pisar na grama e então, subindo os 3 degraus e batendo na porta* Goenji? Goenji: Ah! É você Nairumi? *a porta abre pra de cima pra baixo* Nairumi: *abraçando ao mesmo tempo que o beija* Goenji: *retribui depois fala* Chegou cedo. (Estava ocupado com meu experimento na verdade.) Nairumi: Sim ^^ Posso entrar? Goenji: Sim. Pode se sentar por aí. *parecia ocupado digitando algo numa espécie de Tablet na mesa* (Se não entregar isso até a outra semana eles me matam.) Nairumi: *tirando os sapatos e entrando, fechando a porta* Está tudo bem? Goenji: Hmm está tudo bem *desliga o tablet e guarda bem rápido, se virava e sorria* bem por onde começamos? Nairumi: Bom, você não veio me buscar então...eu fiquei um pouco enjuriada. Goenji: *ia pra perto* Desculpe, eu quase esqueço...você queria sair não é? Vamos, esse lugar é bem chato. *pegando no pescoço dela pelo lado e dando um beijo na testa dela* Nairumi: ...Entendo. Goenji: *levantando ela pelas mãos e guiando até a porta* Vamos passear um pouco ok? (Desse jeito ninguém verá meus estudos.) Nairumi: Sim ^^ Goenji: *digita um código rapidamente e a porta se abre, eles saem de lá e a porta se fecha de novo* Nairumi: Você está realmente bem? *pondo novamente os sapatos* Goenji: Sim estou, mas agora vamos aproveitar. ^^ (Oras, para de me perguntar e me obedeça...) Nairumi: Está bem. *descendo os degraus* Goenji: *desce também* Estava pensando em tomarmos sorvete, o quê acha? Nairumi: Sim, sim tudo bem ^^ Ambos: *chegando ao local depois de um tempo* Goenji: *pede dois sorvetes e chega com eles na mão* Aqui. *sentava e deixava na mão dela* (Quanto o mais rápido acabar melhor, o experimento precisa ser completado.) Nairumi: Obrigada ^^ *pegando a pazinha e pegando no sorvete e pondo na boca* Goenji:*piscava* De nada. *pegava a pazinha e comendo mas bem rápido* Bem ao fundo pela visão de Goenji dava para ver uma pessoa em um manto preto e chapéu. ???: *tirava uma arma do bolso e ficava girando, levantava cinco dedos da outra mão, falava mas não dava para ouvir* Goenji: *assustado* (M-Minutos?!) ???: *com o tablet na mão dele, balançando* Nairumi: Tá tudo bem? Goenji: *deixava a pazinha cair* Aaaa-*levantava* ???: *se aproximava cada vez mais, sumia por causa das pessoas passando* Goenji: Preciso ir. Nairumi: *pegando na mão dele* Espera, aonde vai? Goenji: Aaarg! Me deixa cara... ???: *aparecia em cima de uma poste, com um rifle apontado para ele, mas ninguém notava por causa da correria da cidade* Nairumi: Por favor, só me diga o que é! Goenji: *soltava a mão dela* (Já vou morrer mesmo, pra que ficar calmo...) É o seguinte...nunca gostei de você, só te usei para poder entrar na escola, nunca estudei lá *rindo e sorrindo de um jeito assustador* Se toca garota, pensa que não sei? Até no seu histórico vi que você e Yusei são chegados desde de pequenos, eu só estava te usando para ver se aquele garoto se ligava e viesse ao meu esconderijo, mas pelo visto ele só é um covarde de primeira, um covarde cheio de poder! ???: *assoviando e botando a bala no rifle e se posicionando* Nairumi: O que? Do que está falando? Está mentindo, não pode ser! Goenji: Você só foi um passatempo! Eu tenho coisa melhor pra fazer, do que ficar vivendo com uma garota dessas... *se virando* Espero que goste de ficar com aquele tal de Yusei. Pelo menos ele é trouxa o bastante pra ficar com você, tchau brinquedinho. *andando com a mão no bolso* Nairumi: Nós só somos amigos! Você não pode fazer isso comigo! *indo atrás dele* Por favor não me deixe! Goenji: *virá e a empurra* Me deixa! *Grita* NUNCA GOSTEI DE VOCÊ! VOCÊ SÓ É UMA NO MEIO DE UM MONTE GAROTAS QUALQUER! SE TOCA! EU SÓ QUERO SABER DOS MEUS ESTUDOS! *tira uma arma do bolso e aponta pra ela* Eu posso te matar agora mesmo se quiser...não preciso de você! As pessoas gritam e correm. ???: *mirando no pescoço dele* Nairumi: ! *dando um suspiro sem fôlego de susto, produzindo aquele som* Goenji! ???: Opa é aqui... *mirava no peito de goenji* Goenji: *mãos tremendo* MORR- ???: *atira uma especie de chip que acerta o peito direito dele em cheio* Goenji: *paralisado, deixa a arma cair* Pessoas: *gritavam correndo* Nairumi: !!!!! *tomando um susto indo para trás* AAAAAAAAAAH!! ???: *pula do poste e vai até os dois, falava com uma voz meio que gravada, como se fosse para esconder sua identidade* Hahaha! Parece que ele falhou. *olhava para Nairumi, não dava para ver nada por causa do chapéu e capa que o estava cobrindo* Sinto muito senhorita, esse rapaz não passava de um obcecado por experimentos. Nairumi: Q-Quem...é você? ???: Sou só um no meio dos milhares de uma or- ops quase conto. *pega Goenji pela cintura e ajeita no ombro* Bye... *dava um tchau e ia indo andando de costas até sumir com a multidão* Nairumi: *apavorada, perdendo a consciência, caindo pra trás* Casa do Yusei. Yusei: *se enxugando na cama com a toalha, só de bermuda* Hmmm...já trenei o bastante hoje, vou ver um pouco de TV. *mudando os canais até chegar no jornal, bota o controle numa comoda, e enxuga o resto do corpo e deixa a toalha no ombro* Hmmm parece um tumulto. *pega o controle e aumenta um pouco mais o som da TV* Reporter: *falando no Microfone* A situação está horrível aqui, as pessoas estão apavoradas, um dos moradores disseram que ouviu um tiro, não identificaram quem foi, mas encontramos uma garota ao chão, ela está sendo levada ao hospital para verificar se havia se ferido, os médicos já estão à levando! Yusei: *escutando, a câmera foca na tal garota* ...! N-Nairumi? *levantava* Repórter: A boa notícia é que ninguém foi morto ou se feriu, de acordo com o que disse os moradores. Eu fico por aqui. A tela muda para o repórter e ele fala sobre o tempo. Yusei: Tsc...Logo com você Nairumi. *se vestia o mais rápido que podia, botava seu cachecol no final* (Não posso ficar sem isso por nenhum segundo) *corria até a porta do quarto, abria e ia descendo por uma escada até o primeiro andar* ???: *levantava de uma poltrona* Aconteceu algo senhor? Yusei: Ohh Albert...sim, minha amiga. Albert: A senhorita Nairumi? Yusei: Essa mesma! *procurando uma chave* Albert: Está procurando suas chaves senhor? Yusei: S-Sim Albert. Albert: *tirava uma chave com cor azul escura do bolso* Seria essa? Yusei: *olhava pra mão dele* Sim! Albert: *jogava para ele* Yusei: *pegava* Albert: Pode ir, eu falo que vossa senhoria estava em seu quarto estudando. Yusei: Oooh Albert você é um anjo! *saia e ia até uma porta por debaixo da escada* Uma motocicleta prateada com detalhes pretos. Yusei: *subia nela e ligava* Faz tempo que não uso esse carinha. *dá uns tapinhas nela* Okay... *acelerava e a porta da garagem se abria* Yusei tinha ido até o local numa velocidade um pouco alta até. Enquanto isso no Hospital. Médicos: *tirando a pressão dela* Nairumi: ... Médico 2: *colocava aquela bolsa de soro naquele sustento* Como ela está? Médico 1: A pressão está se estabilizando, pelo visto ela teve um choque emocional. Yusei após perguntar para as pessoas do local descobre que Nairumi está no hospital. Yusei: *entrando e indo até a recepção* Yusei: Olá, eu vim ver uma pessoa. Recepcionista: Ah sim, quem seria? Yusei: Nairumi, a jovem que foi vítima do atentado. Recepcionista: Ah sim ela está aqui, mas você é o que dela? Namorado? Yusei: *ficava um pouco vermelho mas ficava serio de novo* Somos amigos desde de pequenos só isso. Recepcionista: Seu rosto já diz tudo. *riso* Pode ir, ela está no quarto 5-H. Yusei: Obrigado. Yusei ia até o seguinte quarto. Os médicos haviam feito tudo o possível e saem do quarto* Yusei: *sentando numa cadeira que tinha ali, via os médicos saindo* (Por favor, que esteja bem...) *levantava e ia até a porta* Nairumi: ... Yusei: *abria a porta e entrava no quarto* Yusei: *suspirava* (Está bem...) *andava calmamente até a cama dela* Nairumi: *olhos trêmulos enquanto fechados* Yusei: ! *ia pegar na mão direita dela, hesita por um momento mas pega* Nairumi: ...! *virando para ele com os olhos trêmulos fechados ainda e os abro lentamente* Yusei: *pego na mão dela com as duas mãos* Nairumi? Nairumi: *virando a cabeça mais um pouco e falando baixinho* Y-Yusei...? Yusei: Sim sou eu...eu vim assim que pude. Nairumi: *lacrimejando e virando o rosto* N-Não olhe para mim, não olhe para a minha vergonha... Yusei: Nairumi...eu não estou com raiva ou nada assim, eu sou estou preocupado, por favor me conte o quê aconteceu. Nairumi: Goenji...ele...está morto... Yusei: ! *surpreso* Aquele cara prodígio?! Nairumi: S-Sim!! *continuava a chorar* WUAAAAAAAA! �� Yusei: *ficava meio sem o que fazer* Acalme-se Nairumi! Não houve nenhum tipo de morte registrada, disseram na TV, mesmo não sabendo se é 100% confirmado. Nairumi: *falando de maneira descontrolada* Eu não sei eu não sei eu não sei! Ele me dispensou como nada e tinha um homem....de chapéu wuaaaaaaaa!... Yusei: *soltava a mão dela* Dispensou? Ele era seu namorado? (Bem que estava estranhando ela querer se encontrar com alguém...mas vou deixar isso pra depois, ela vem em primeiro lugar agora.) Um homem de chapéu, hmmm... *levantando e pegando um copo, enchendo de água, ia até ela com o copo* Pegue, você vai melhorar, estou aqui pra te escutar, mesmo que tenha que passar a noite em claro. Nairumi: *soluçando e pegando o copo e bebendo trêmula* Yusei: *puxava uma cadeira e sentava nela* Se quiser pode descansar, não vou te forçar a me responder. Nairumi: Eu estou tão abalada...ele...ele apontou uma arma para mim... Yusei: *ficava meio furioso* Ele apontou...uma arma?! *fechava um dos punhos com força* E...? Nairumi: Ele... *falando conforme aconteceu* -- Nairumi: *pegando na mão dele* Espera, aonde vai? Goenji: Aaarg! Me deixa, cara... Nairumi: Por favor, só me diga o que é! Goenji: *soltava a mão dela* (Eu vou acabar morrendo.) É o seguinte... Nunca gostei de você, só te usei para poder entrar na escola, nunca estudei lá *rindo e sorrindo de um jeito assustador* Se toca garota, pensa que não sei? Até no seu historico vi que você e yusei são chegados desde de pequenos, eu só estava te usando para ver se aquele garoto se ligava e viesse ao meu esconderijo, mas pelo visto ele só é um covarde de primeira, um covarde cheio de poder! Nairumi: O que? Do que está falando? Está mentindo, não pode ser! Goenji: Você só foi um passatempo! Eu tenho coisa melhor pra fazer, do que ficar vivendo com uma garota dessas... *se virando* Espero que goste de ficar com aquele tal de Yusei. Pelo menos ele é trouxa o bastante pra ficar com você, tchau brinquedinho. *andando com a mão no bolso* Nairumi: Nós só somos amigos! Você não pode fazer isso comigo! *indo atrás dele* Por favor não me deixe! Goenji: *virá e a empurra* Me deixa! *grita* NUNCA GOSTEI DE VOCÊ! VOCÊ SÓ É UMA NO MEIO DE UM MONTE GAROTAS QUALQUER! SE TOCA! EU SÓ QUERO SABER DOS MEUS ESTUDOS! *tira uma arma do bolso e aponta pra ela* Eu posso te matar agora mesmo se quiser, não preciso de você! Nairumi: ! *dando um suspiro sem fôlego de susto, produzindo aquele som* Goenji! Goenji: *mãos tremendo* VOCÊ AINDA N-- *paralisado, deixa a arma cair* Pessoas: *gritavam correndo* Nairumi: !!!!! *tomando um susto indo para trás* AAAAAAAAAAH!! ???: *pula do poste e vai até os dois, falava com uma voz meio que gravada, como se fosse para esconder sua identidade* Hahaha! Parece que ele falhou. *olhava para Nairumi, não dava para ver nada por causa do chapéu e capa que o estava cobrindo* Sinto muito senhorita, esse rapaz não passava de um obcecado por experimentos. Nairumi: Q-Quem...é você? ???: Sou só um no meio dos milhares de uma or- civilização. *pega goenji pela cintura e ajeita no ombro* Bye... *dava um tchau e ia indo andando de costas até sumir com a multidão* Nairumi: *apavorada, perdendo a consciência, caindo pra trás* Depois de um tempo. Yusei: *levantava da cadeira* C-Como aquele maldito, pôde fazer isso com você Nairumi?! Sério estou mas surpreso que você, sempre o via como um cara bom...mas...não consigo acreditar, isso não é humano *sentava denovo, pensava por alguns minutos* Ele devia estar envolvido com algo haver com crimes ou mercado negro não sei... *se apoiava na cama com ambas as mãos* Eu não sei como te ajudar agora a não ser ficar aqui. Nairumi: *fechando os olhos* Eu...sei que você quer me proteger Yusei, mas não posso deixar que você vá atrás deles. Eu não me perdoaria se eu fosse deixar você ir... Yusei: *tentava se acalmar* Aaarg... *ao escutar as palavras dela ele se acalma* Eu...eu não irei, prometo. *olhava para o teto da sala* Só não posso deixar isso acontecer de novo com você. (Sinto uma grande parte da culpa, desde de menores sempre odiei quem te magoava...mas você pedia e eu obdecia...) Nairumi: *respirando fundo* ...Obrigada. *olhando para ele e fazendo um carinho nele* Yusei: *ficava meio sem jeito mas não queria demonstrar, sorria e falava* De nada é o mínimo que posso fazer pela nossa amizade. ^^ (Queria poder sair com ela mas não tem como agora, o melhor e deixar ela se recuperar) Nairumi: ^^ Que sorriso bonito Yusei. Yusei: Aaah...obrigado. (Parece que ela está um pouco melhor que antes.) Nairumi: De nada ^^ *olhando para frente* (Luda, espero que você esteja bem...) Yusei: *sorria e ficava quieto* Nairumi: *bebendo a água* Yusei, faça um favorzinho, liga para a Luda...estou preocupada. �� Yusei: Claro... *tira o celular do bolso da calça e digita os numeros de Luda* Celular chamava. Yusei: *olhava para os lados* Vamos atende logoo. *cantarolando* Celular toca e alguém atende. Yusei: Isso! *botando no viva-voz* *Luda: Alô? Yusei: Oi! Sou eu o Yusei o amigo de Nairumi, ela pediu pra que ligasse pra você. *Luda: Ah, mas ela tá aí com você? Por que ela não está com o namorado dela? Yusei: Sim ela está, quer que eu passe pra ela? *Luda: Tudo bem. Nairumi: Bote perto de mim. Yusei: *segura o celular na palma da mão e aproxima de Nairumi* Nairumi: Luda? *Luda: Nairumi? Tá tudo bem? Nairumi: Bom, digamos que sim. *Luda: Soube da notícia? Nairumi: Sim e muito bem. *Luda: Onde estava Goenji a essa hora para te proteger? Nairumi: ... Yusei: *criava coragem e falava* Ele tentou atirar nela com uma...arma. *Luda: O QUE? Não não pode ser verdade, ele não faria isso! Goenji é o aluno mais aplicado da classe, por que ele faria isso com a Nairumi?! Nairumi: É novo para mim também Luda, para nós três... Yusei: (Porque Goenji...pra quê tanta frieza?) *Luda: Eu pensava que ele te amava...e agora? Podemos estar correndo perigo! Ele pode acabar matando nós, ou pior, a escola inteira! Nairumi: Ele está morto, Luda! *Luda: ! Yusei: *ficava quieto* *Luda: Quem matou ele? Nairumi: Um homem...com chapéu...ele não disse seu nome, mas eu sei que ele levou ele como pedaço de nada praticamente. *Luda: Talvez ele seria um policial cumprindo seu trabalho, não acha? Nairumi: Luda, policiais não se vestem de preto, quem se veste de preto são os FBI's. *Luda: Então pode ter sido alguém do FBI. Yusei: Pode ser algo mais obscuro, não acham? Nairumi: Obscuro do que? Yusei: Tipo terroristas ou ladrões. *Luda: Faz sentido, ou não. Nairumi: Ai...que dia... �� eu só sei que a triste notícia, é que ele está morto. *Luda: Eu sinto muito por ele, Nairumi... Yusei: *ficava quieto pensando* Nairumi: Está tudo bem, Luda... *Luda: Onde você está? Nairumi: No hospital se recuperando. *Luda: A notícia informou aqui que o suspeito matou ele, mas que no local eles encontraram uma arma. Sim, uma arma foi evidenciada, a polícia está no local e viu as digitais na pistola deixada. Nairumi: *se lembrando de Goenji apontar a pistola pra mim* *Luda: Isso foi com base nas testemunhas das pessoas que foram entrevistadas e presenciou o ato. Nairumi: Ah, agora entendi. Yusei: Deve ser de goenji...o asssasino concerteza não seria bobo de deixá-la... *Luda: Pessoal...agora tô com medo... Nairumi: O que foi? *Luda: Eles confirmaram, era dele sim! Nairumi: Já era de se esperar...mas do que adianta se ele morreu bem na minha frente? *Luda: O pior não é esse, não foi encontrado o corpo dele. Nairumi: Disso eu também evidenciei, eu estava lá... *Luda: ! Nairumi: No máximo que eles fizeram foram cremar o corpo dele ou sepultá-lo para não dar provas. Yusei: *escutando as duas, sempre pensando na proxima dúvida* Nairumi: E depois disso, eu não vi mais nada... *Luda: Entendo...bem, pessoal, eu vou desligar. Sei que amanhã estaremos de luto no colégio, se eu fosse vocês se preparassem, você vai poder amanhã, Nairumi? Nairumi: Diria que de manhã, eu já vou receber alta. *Luda: Então tá, beijos Nai, tchau Yusei ^^ Yusei: Hmm t-tchau Luda! �� Nairumi: Tchau ^^ Chamada terminando, fazendo um tu tu tu. Yusei: *guardava o celular* Hehe até que foi interessante. Nairumi: *respirando fundo* Pelo menos uma coisa me conforta, ela tá bem. Yusei: Verdade. *ajeitava o cachecol* Nairumi: Yusei. *me ajeitando e deitando, virando para ele* Yusei: S-sim? ^^ Nairumi: Me desculpe �� Yusei: Hum? Porquê? Você não fez nada pra mim Nairumi...ficar preocupado é algo bom, não ruim. �� Nairumi: Não é isso, eu fiz uma desculpa que infelizmente não esperava chegar à esse ponto. Yusei: De você ter falado que tinha prometido sair, não é? Bem...eu fiquei sim um pouco triste, mas passou naquela hora, fiquei realmente preocupado quando vi você na TV, pensei que tinha acontecido algo com você grave, tirando tudo isso que falamos, mesmo você saindo com outras pessoas ou com compromissos, sei que você volta a sair comigo. *olhava pra baixo* Sabe, você é unica amiga que tenho, que confio 100%. Nairumi: *fechando meios olhos* (Yusei...) Yusei: *ficava quieto e olhava as vezes ela* (Espero que não tenha à magoado ou algo do tipo...) Médico: *chegando perto da porta* Hey, o tempo de visita acabou. Yusei: ! (Poxa... ��) *levantava e dava um tchau à ela* Até logo Nairumi, melhoras. �� Nairumi: Obrigada e cuidado ^^ Ah, Yusei... Yusei: *parava de andar e voltava* (Hum? ��) Nairumi: Você...pode me buscar amanhã cedo? Yusei: *riso* Claro que posso! ^^ Nairumi: Obrigada, estarei grata ^^ Yusei: See you later! *dava um tchauzinho discreto á ela e fechava a porta* Enquanto isso no prédio laboratorial reconstruído, também a casa dos 2 cientistas. Cientista 2: *se virando para o lado e para o outro* Irmão...irmão, por favor não me deixe...irmão! Depois de tudo que fizemos... Barulho de alarme tocando. Cientista 2: Hum? *abrindo os olhos* Robô mensageiro: *mantinha o alarme tocando* Com licença Dr.Nathan, mas você tem uma chamada Prioridade Um do Conselho Galactico Unido. Nathan: Desligue este maldito alarme, que horas são? Robô Mensageiro: São 9:25 no horário CGU. Nathan: Ai...tá bom, *ficando sentado* projete a comunicação. Robô mensageiro: *mostrando o painel holográfico vermelho para ele* Nathan: General Nicolas Theodore? Nicolas: Dothman! Onde você se meteu? Por que não tem respondido nossas chamadas?! Nathan: Me desculpe senhor! Estive estudando sobre ciências e-- Nicolas: Não me importo! Você já acabou?! Nathan: *levantando e andando à parte da varanda, estava sem camisa* Aaa...não, o que foi dessa vez? Os Gnishianos estão bloqueando o Espaço-Porto Niyaratirano? De novo? Nicolas: Não se trata dos Gnishianos, nós precisamos de você senhor Dothman. Vá para o terminal central, agora! Nathan: ! C-Certo. *andando entrando novamente para o quarto e então indo em direção ao armário* Robô mensageiro: *ainda o seguia* Nicolas: Por favor, não se atrase. Nathan: Sim senhor. Hospital onde se encontra Nairumi, 5:45 da manhã. Yusei: *bocejava mas estava bem animado* (Graças a Deus, ela está ilesa...agora só no aguardo) *Sentando num banco para 3 pessoas, estava com seu cachecol e dois capacetes nos seus braços, aparetemente um preto e outro cor vermelha* Nairumi: *após receber o Atestado Médico, e então descendo as escadarias e andando pelo corredor* Yusei: *consegue avistá-la e levantava* ! *acenava e sorria* Aqui... *falava baixinho por estarem no hospital* Nairumi: *sorrindo e correndo até ele* Yusei: Bom dia! *botava os capacetes no banco e cruzava as mãos atrás das costas* -Eu vim te buscar *sorria de um jeito meio atrapalhado e falando* como prometido, não é? ^^ Nairumi: Bom dia...*abraçando o* Obrigada, Yusei. Yusei: *ao ser abraçado retribuia* De nada, heh. *dá um riso rápido e tira umas chaves do bolso* Já andou de moto...cicleta? Nairumi: *se afastando* D-Desculpe, não. Yusei: Não se preocupe, eu sei dirijir bem. *pegava os capacetes* Posso até ir bem devagarzinho se estiver com medo...confie em mim. Nairumi: Tudo bem *pegando o capacete vermelho* (Caramba, é simplesmente de um material fino qualificado) Yusei: Esses capacetes eram dos meus pais...e... *ficava meio sem graça* eles usavam nos encontros deles... Nairumi: Uau, pelo visto sua família gosta de coisas finas hehe ^^ *andando* Yusei: Sim eles amam essas coisas chiques... ^-^ *acompanhava ela* (Pelo visto não se incomodou pelo fato desses capacetes serem de casal...phew...okay, próximo passo colegial) Nairumi: *saindo, descendo os 3 degraus da saída* Yusei: *faz o mesmo* Ali, estacionei a direita, vem...só é me seguir. *andando sempre olhando para ela* Nairumi: Hum? *olhando para ele* Tudo bem? Yusei: Sim, só mesmo preocupado com você... *olhava para frente e chegavam na motocicleta* Nairumi: Eu compreendo. *colocando o capacete na cabeça e respiro fundo* Yusei: Vamos indo então. *riso e colacava o capacete e sentava na moto, ligava e botava as mãos onde se dirijia e os pés nas marchas* Motocicleta ou Moto, como preferir, essa belezinha já pertenceu ao Pai de Yusei, suas informações são ainda desconhecidas pelo atual dono. Nairumi: *subia na moto* Nada mal Yusei, bela moto ^^ Yusei: *riso* Obrigado, me sinto até um herói quando uso ela... *ria denovo, virava a cabeça só para falar* Melhor você se segurar em mim, n-não acha? Nairumi: *olhando para trás para ver se tinha ferro para se segurar, mas não tinha então abraço ele por trás* Yusei: *arrepiava* Wow... (Sinto algo atrás...será que...) *ficava bem sem jeito mas logo ficava sério de novo* (Yusei você é mais educado que isso, olha o respeito com as damas.) Okay, Vamos! *acelerava e moto saia do lugar e ganhava velocidade com o tempo* Nairumi: *se segurava mais firme e sentia um frio na barriga* Yusei: *sentia ela me segurar com mais firmeza, pego na mão dela se tirar a outra da direção* Nairumi...calma. Veja ao redor, como é belo a paisagem que nós rodeia. *falava de um jeito bem calmo* Nairumi: *olhando ao redor, vendo o céu começando à ficar claro* Sim, silencioso...é bem tranquilo. Sim. Yusei: *colocava a mão de volta na direçao e seguia ao rumo do colegial deles* Nem tudo parece ruim, se observamos direito. Nairumi: Nem tudo ruim? Yusei...tudo aqui parece só estar amenizado, por causa da CGU, que nos ajuda durante esses anos...mas não passa só de uma estabilidade. Niyatara nunca teve uma paz que durasse sabe quantos anos. Yusei: *suspiro* A verdade machuca...porém, eu sei que um dia terá uma solução definitiva para todos os conflitos...parece impossível mas acredito na paz duradoura, não é simples assim, eu sei... Nairumi: Eu também...mas aquela guerra, foi mais difícil de esquecer...o massacre, dos robôs sendo aniquilados na nossa frente...e o pior dessa parte, foi ver o sangue jogado no chão... Yusei: É... *respirava fundo* que massacre... *via que já estavam quase chegando* ! Estamos perto já. Nairumi: Sim, para você ver como nossa História não se estabiliza, pois os conflitos são intermináveis... Yusei: *suspiro* Chegamos... *a moto parava um pouco afastado do Colégio* Ainda preciso disfarçar... Não quero ninguém me bajulando por ser rico...aliás esse é nosso segredo, okay? Nairumi: Tudo bem. *saindo da moto e tirando o capacete* Então você não vem? Yusei: *riso* Claro que vou... *tirava o capacete e guardava num compartimento da moto, fazia o mesmo com o vermelho* Vamos lá. �� Nairumi: Ah bom ^^ *colocando o capacete em cima da moto dele, se virando e andando* Yusei: *guardava o capacete que ela acabou de deixar, depois alcançava ela andando um pouco rápido* ^-^ Parece que hoje não temos nenhuma prova ou algo do tipo, não se preocupe. Nairumi: Sim. Luda: *correndo* Hey! Yusei, Nairumi! Yusei: Yo! *sorria de um jeito engraçado* Parece que sou o único rapaz por aqui. *ria* Luda: Oi gente, eu peguei umas flores, caso contrário, posso dividir com vocês. Nairumi: Obrigada, Luda...pelo fato de ninguém chegar, é que talvez esteja ainda super cedo, é claro que não ia tá começando à lotar... Yusei: *ficava um pouco vermelho pelo fato de estar com as duas ali* Sim ainda falta 1 hora para começar, belas flores Luda, pode me dar uma? Luda: Claro Yusei �� *pegando uma e dando pra ele* afinal não cheguei essa hora a toa, foi mais porque Yusei me chamou para esperar ele aqui que traria você até aqui. Nairumi: É verdade? Luda: Sim! ^^ Yusei: *coçando a bochecha* Heeer...não teria graça se só eu ficasse o tempo todo com você, não é? Por isso chamei ela...e também ela tem muito mais intimidade com você. Luda: É, isso é ^^ Nairumi: *ficando tímida* Yusei: *olhando para a flor e girando* S-são para Nairumi não é? Então... *cria coragem e bota no cabelo de Nairumi a flor que segurava e voltava para o meu lugar* Nairumi: ! Luda: ! Yusei: *cruzava os braços mas antes ajeitava o cachecol* Desculpe ser intrometido...mas têm que admitir, ficou...ficou ótimo. Nairumi: Ah, obrigada Yusei ^^ Luda: Hehe ^^ Yusei: De nada. *sorria e ria* Vamos sentar um pouco, botar os assuntos em dia, hehe. ^^ Luda: Claro ^^ *andando ao lado de Nairumi* Nairumi: *ficando sem jeito* Yusei: *sentava num banco longo na ponta da direita, com o braços cruzados* Aqui. (Nairumi está v-vermelha? ...Engraçado porque eu me sinto feliz em vez de...nervoso...) Nairumi: *se sentando* Luda: *sentando ao meio* Yusei: *se espriguiçava* Huuum...alguma novidade? Eu estou só estudando esses dias. Nairumi: Nenhuma... Luda: É um dia bem ruim. Yusei: (Parece que tentar animar por aqui, não irá funcionar...) Realmente... *suspiro e olhava para cima apoiando a cabeça no banco* só rezemos para que tudo fique bem... Nairumi: Sim....mas, eu sinto tanto medo, que se algo acontecer a mais, isso pode acabar muito mal. Luda: Nairumi, fique calma. Eu sei que é difícil, você perdeu alguém, mas não suportaria ver você entrar em depressão. Yusei: O mesmo aqui... *ajeitava o corpo e olhava para ela* Você ainda tem várias pessoas com você, se eu te ver depressiva, eu...eu seria capaz de até mudar a metade do planeta só pra você voltar ao normal de novo...eu sei que Luda faria o mesmo. *ao final olhava com um olhar firme mas meio vermelho por estar falando aquilo* Nairumi: *olhando para o lado* Luda: Embora você se sinta mal, sei que o lado pra você é mais triste do que para nós, mas também nós perdemos quem era da nossa turma, o que é bem desconfortável. Yusei: É...verdade. *respirava fundo* Mas devemos seguir em frente...por ele. Luda: Sim. Nairumi: ... Yusei: *ficava preocupado* (Esse silêncio...ele é assustador...) Luda e Nairumi... *levantava e abraçava uma com cada braço pelo torso* Eu...não quero ver vocês assim... *lacrimejava com o cabelo escondendo o rosto* v-vamos...vocês são o motivo de eu pelo menos saber o que é ter uma amiga...não suporto ver de quem eu gosto tão triste...por favor...aguentem firme, eu só quero que sorriam todo dia para que eu possa seguir em frente com vocês duas... Yusei sempre foi solitário com problemas em se socializar por ser quieto, mostrava ser frio com a maioria das pessoas, mas perto delas ele amolecia, se sente sempre com uma porção de culpa, querendo só o bem das duas. Tentava ser uma pessoa melhor todo dia, se esforçando em tudo que fazia e daria até sua felicidade pelas dos outros. Nairumi: *ficava vermelha* Eu vou...tentar... Luda: Está bem... Yusei: *ficava um tempo abraçando elas* Obrigado de verdade... *soltava as duas e ria enquanto limpava os olhos* Ha...no final quem chorou foi o garoto do grupo... *sorria bem aliviado* depois levo vocês para comerem algo, prometo. *caia de bumbum no chão* Phew...eu gastei toda minha coragem hoje. Nairumi: Admiro seu esforço. Luda: Sim, agora que nos resta é esperar. Yusei: *levantava e se limpava depois se sentava de novo* Obrigado Nairumi. ^-^ Sim, esperar... *cruzava os braços* Depois de um tempo, todos em fila no pátio, enquanto a diretora estava no meio, fazendo o discurso, o dia havia amanhecido nublado e caía uma chuva garoa. Luda: *a frente de Nairumi na fila* Yusei: *atrás de Nairumi, com um ar de seriedade* Diretora: Estamos aqui reunidos, porque ontem, perdemos um estudante aplicado nesse colégio, mas ele não morreu em vão, ele era alguém que se dedicava aos estudos, conhecido como alguém popular entre os seus amigos, aclamado pelas meninas por sua grande mente estudiosa. Yusei: ... *continuava quieto mas estava com dúvidas* (Goenji...você está realmente morto? Por quê? Não consigo acreditar...sem pistas sem rastros...ainda tenho...esperanças.) Diretora: Mas não vamos difamar sua morte porque ele não morreu em vão, ele foi um garoto leal, inteligente...e verdadeiro...até o último momento. Todos ficam em silêncio meditativo para prestar luto. Luda: �� Nairumi: ... Yusei: *cabelo cobria os olhos enquanto ficava em silêncio* (...) Diretora: Por favor alunos, hoje vocês irão montar juntos um memorial em homenagem a ele, ordens da diretora. Yusei: *olhava para baixo depois os olhos seguiam para o lado* (Memorial...) Luda: *olhando para as flores* ._. Yusei: *esperando as duas saírem para seguí-las* Diretora: Estão dispensados para suas salas. *se virando e andando para a Secretaria* Yusei: *logo após escutar põe a mão no ombro da Nairumi* V-Vamos...podemos pegar um resfriado nessa chuva. Nairumi: *balançando a cabeça que sim e andando* Vamos, Luda. Luda: *seguindo Nairumi* Yusei: *atrás das duas andando olhando para frente mas seu olhar estava bem entrestecido* Depois de muita cola e papel machê, os estudantes montaram por fim o memorial na escola, nisso, consigo estavam segurando umas velas, outros trouxeram flores e assim por diante. Luda: *dando cada um uma flor* Aqui gente ._. Nairumi: *pegando* Yusei: *pegando com uma mão e tirava o cachecol em sinal de respeito, mostrando até um rosto simpático se fosse sair* (Só tiro isso quando tenho que ser sério ou verdadeiro com alguém...) Nairumi: *colocando ali no lado da flor de Yusei* Luda: *abaixando e colocando no outro lado* Yusei: *apertava forte o cachecol e mordia o próprio lábio de propóstito* ... Luda: Bem, *abaixada ainda* infelizmente é triste, mas acho estranho nós ganharmos pontos por termos que fazer um memorial. Além do mais a professora disse que iremos sair cedo, falta mais 2 horas de aula. Nairumi: É, porém não podemos ainda esquecer dos estudos por causa de uma perda. Yusei: Se quiserem podemos ficar na biblioteca revisando os assuntos bimestrais...e sim dar pontos por isso é meio que desnecessário...*apertava o cachecol para sair o excesso de água depois colocava no meu pescoço* Os alunos iam se espalhando para ir para cada um no seu canto depois e alguns prestava orações. Nairumi: *andando para frente e parando* Luda: ! *olhando para ela* Nairumi: Nesse momento, o melhor a se fazer, é tentarmos esquecer isso. Luda: Mas... Nairumi: Eu sei, mas quanto mais eu me lembrar, posso acabar me deixando isso afetar meus estudos *olhando para trás* Então...terei que ter o apoio moral de vocês. *olhando para frente e andando* Luda: (Nairumi.) *levantando, ficando parada por uns instantes, então andando atrás dela, distante um pouco dela* Yusei: *caminhando ao lado de Luda* Luda...ela quer superar isso com nosso apoio, v-vamos apoiá-la. Agora que é a hora, outra hora podemos conversar mais sobre isso ok? Luda: Eu sei, mas vamos com calma, afinal eu estou nessa. Yusei: Tudo bem... *abaixava um pouco a cabeça* é que só quero que ela volte logo, vê-la assim me entristece demais. Luda: É, não vai ser nada fácil. Despertar. Enquanto isso numa nave em pleno espaço. Nathan: O que sabemos? *olhando pelo vidro a vista espacial* Nicolas: *ao lado de Nathan* Nada doutor. Nossos sensores não são capazes de penetrar na *carapaça deles.* ...Nossas transmissões não foram respondidas. Parecem...bem, parecem *totalmente inativos* O conselho está em pânico. Mobilizaram todas as naves de guerra da CGU e estão esperando para lançar um *ataque maciço* se não conseguirmos descobrir o que é essa coisa. Nathan: Meu deus! Nicolas: Deus? Acho que não, Dr.Dothman... Nicolas: E não é só uma máquina, Dothman, é um robô. Nathan: Mas eu...eu não...você disse que existe outros? *olhando para os papéis* Nicolas: Há mais 8 dessas coisas orbitando os outros oito mundos-chave do CGU. Não são iguais, mas muito parecidos em tamanho e forma. Nathan: General Nicolas, com certeza você tem uma idéia de onde vieram. Máquinas desse tamanho-- Nicolas: Você praticamente inventou a robótica moderna no CGU, Dothman. É por isso que você está aqui. Nathan: (E dou graças a Deus que estou aqui...mas isso custou a vida de meu irmão mais velho...) Nicolas: Não há ninguém mais qualificado para descobrir que demônios e essas coisas são e de onde elas vieram que você. Nathan: Obrigado, General Nicolas... Nicolas: Posso lhe dar 24 horas antes de lançarmos um ataque militar completo. Você terá todo o acesso a todos os recursos da CGU. Só me diga o que precisa e é seu. Nathan: Eu... Piloto: General. Alguma coisa está...acontecendo. Nicolas: ! *olhando para frente* Podia se ver os olhos vermelhos do robô gigante, olhando para eles pelo vidro. Nathan: O-Os olhos dele! *deslizando a mão e abrindo o painel holográfico* O campo de energia ao redor deles está aumentando, acho que vai se comunicar! Robô gigante se prepara para pegar na nave. Nathan: NÃO! Nicolas: É um ataque! Nave é atingida e balança todos lá dentro. Nathan: Droga! Aaaaaaaarg! Dentro da base, mais profundamente dela, no seu quarto, estava uma garota, não uma garota qualquer e sim uma Android, pronta para despertar, à qualquer momento. Ciral: *de olhos fechados* Terra 190797 - Strider Fall. Após a derrota de Grandmaster Meio na Lua, o mundo achou que estava livre, porém estavam sendo enganados. Por baixo dos panos, havia um grupo que mantinha a influência de Meio pelo mundo, dando a humanidade uma falsa sensação de paz, porém era o momento em que estávamos mais perto da extinção. A sucessora thumb|250px|centre No porto de Hell's Kitchen, havia um grupo de homens reunidos em frente ao mar. Todos muito bem vestidos e com maletas, além de seus carros ao fundo. Não restava dúvidas de que aquelas pessoas trabalhavam para os lordes do inferno, seres que desejam manter o reinado de Grandmaster, mantendo viva sua influência pelo globo, para então ressuscita-lo. -Mestre Marduk Kurios, nos avisou que seus dois filhos, Satania e Daimon Hellstorm, não irão interferir durante o nosso carregamento. -Ótimo, Lorde Mefisto garantiu que as maiores influências, tanto políticas quanto militares, estivessem na palma da mão dele. Então eles poderão servir de ajuda, caso for necessário. -Quanto ao local, ele será... !!! Por um momento, os seguranças daqueles homens foram puxados para a escuridão das docas. Somente seus gritos de dor puderam ser ouvidos. Não demorou muito para aqueles engravatados se tornarem youkais amedrontadores. Porém, em um piscar de olhos, um misterioso ninja sai das sombras e corta todos eles, exceto um. -Você sabe com quem está lidando!? - Questionou o Youkai - O que pretende com isso?! -Enviar uma mensagem aos lordes do inferno - Disse o ninja, apontando sua espada para o pescoço daquele youkai - Eu sei que vocês pretendem trazer Grandmaster Meio de volta, e também tenho conhecimento do plano de expandirem seu império para outras terras. Só quero que você entregue a seguinte mensagem aos lordes do inferno, eu, Strider, irei destruí-los de dentro para fora. Agora, retorne ao seu amo! Sem misericórdia alguma, o ninja decapitou o youkai, depois me contatou através do seu CODEC, um rádio que usa uma linha totalmente criptografada e protegida, o que nos permite uma comunicação segura e rápida. -Oráculo, qual meu próximo passo? -Strider, retorne a base. Temos que ver a reação dos lordes do inferno perante a baixa que tiveram, mas antes, queime tudo. Os corpos, os carros, tudo. Só deixe o pó. -Entendido. Ela tem o codinome de Strider Tora, mas seu verdadeiro nome é Moe Habana. Eu a treinei para que o sacrifício de Strider Hiryu e Tsubame Gaeshi não fosse em vão. Ainda me recordo do dia em que a encontrei. Ela soube da morte dos dois e eu me propus a treina-la para se tornar a sucessora ideal. Não havia pessoa melhor para ser sucessora do que ela, Tsubame já havia me informado sobre sua história. Eu a levei para o mundo dos Asuras e iniciei seu treinamento. Passamos cinco anos inteiros treinando naquele lugar, porém, só haviam passado cinco dias no nosso mundo. Ela é a sucessora perfeita e tem impedido os planos de ressuscitar Grandmaster Meio, além de descobrir outras coisas, porém, ela não trabalha sozinha. Eu também estou fazendo o que posso para derrubar os lordes do inferno, e com a ajuda dela, minha ação se torna mais efetiva. Esse é o meu dever, para cumprir a promessa de meu filho, eu criei uma nova protetora deste mundo. Codinome Oráculo, verdadeiro nome, Xiao Lon Hizoku. Todos os lordes do inferno são meus inimigos e eu não terei piedade de nenhum de vocês. A mentora 2048 foi um ano difícil para o mundo. Estivemos próximos do fim e poucos sabem disso, como uma agente da Delta Red, fiz o meu melhor para impedir que ameaças externas tentassem fazer algo por baixo dos panos, porém, sinto que meu esforço não é o bastante. -Kimberly, conseguiu alguma informação? -Ainda não. Parece que essa nova Strider está eliminando alvos importantes para os lordes do inferno. Então quer dizer que ela é uma aliada. -Não se precipite. Há algum propósito por trás disso. Faltam algumas peças nesse quebra cabeça e precisamos encontra-las para conseguir julgar melhor essa situação. -Entedido! Desde que a Shadaloo foi derrotada definitivamente, e a ameaça dos Iluminatis foi destruída, o mundo tem se tornado um lugar cada vez mais estranho. O número de superpoderosos aumentou, pessoas usando suas habilidades de forma irresponsável, sem um mentor para lhe ensinar a usa-los de modo adequado. Ao meu contra gosto, me tornei a mentora de um garoto jovem e irresponsável. Seu nome é Jeff Howard, ou como gosta de ser chamado, Gowcaizer. Ainda me lembro daquele dia. -Senhorita Cammy! -O que faz aqui?! Ter poderes não lhe da o direito de faltar as suas aulas, garoto! -Não é isso, olha o que eu consegui! Naquele momento, Jeff havia jogado um tablete na minha mesa. Eu o olhei com cuidado e vi inúmeras fotos, pesquisas e muitas outras coisas, não entendi bem o que era, mas precisava saber. -Explique-me o que significa tudo isso e como conseguiu. -Um grupo de homens engravatados tentou sequestrar a minha namorada, Trisha, e é claro que o bonitão aqui foi impedi-los. Mas quando eu os enfrentei, eles se transformaram em monstros, quase não consegui salvar minha namorada, mas pelo menos consegui isso! Mais uma vez eu dei uma olhada naqueles arquivos e percebi que estava com uma mina de ouro nas mãos. Eram informações sobre formas de destruir futuras ameaçadas contra os Lordes do inferno, além de planos para invadir terras alternativas. -Onde está a sua namorada? -Eu a trouxe para cá, pelo menos ela ficará em segurança. -Fez bem. Vou garantir que vocês fiquem em seguros, pois o nosso mundo acaba de se tornar um grande campo de batalha! Não havia tempo para pensar em outra coisa, foi então que começamos a neutralizar as forças dos lordes do inferno. Meus esforços irão valer de algo. O tolo Em 2048 muitas tragédias aconteceram, mas isso não importa. Um super-herói enfrenta todo tipo de tragédia, pois grandes poderes trazem grandes tragédias em nossas vidas. Os New Generations estão meio separados e eu agora tenho responsabilidades maiores como super-herói e namorado. Alguns dias atrás eu descobri que estavam indo atrás da minha namorada e quase tentaram sequestra-la, mas eu consegui salva-la e deixa-la em um lugar seguro. Agora, minha mentora, Cammy White, e sua subordinada, Kimberly, saíram em uma missão, mas essa não é a melhor parte. Na ausência das duas, a nossa base foi invadida por inúmeros youkais que estão tentando sequestra-la. O azar deles é que Gowcaizer está no caso e irá dar uma surra neles. -Burning Hero! Esse é o grito que eu dou quando vou me transformar, isso me possibilita fazer tantas coisas e esconder minha identidade secreta. Com meus poderes eu posso derrotar qualquer um e é isso que eu faço, derroto essa legião de Youkais até chegar ao seu chefe, que estava com a minha Trisha! -Hora de dar uma surra nesse chefão! - Eu disse, zombando daquele youkai que estava vestido de policial. -Gowcaizer! - Exclamou Trisha, de alegria por ver o bonitão aqui. -Jeff Howard, você atrapalhou os planos dos lordes do inferno pela última vez! -Afinal, o que vocês querem com a Trisha? E quem é esse tal de Jeff Howard? -Ela possui sangue da linhagem dos Belmont, por isso nós... - Eu o interrompi, dando um poderoso soco em seu rosto. Dá-se início a uma grande batalha, Trisha e eu quase morremos nesse confronto, mas graças aos poderes do meu traje, e todos os meus anos como herói, eu consegui derrota-lo e salvar minha garota. O monstro estava diante de mim, rindo enquanto seus ferimentos ficavam mais em evidência. Coisa de super vilão. -Jeff Howard, eu vou destruir sua vida e a das pessoas que você ama! Esse será o seu último voo! ARGHHHHHH Após falar aquelas palavras, ele se matou. Eu não entendi nada, então peguei Trisha e voamos, por aí, em um passeio romântico. Ela passou por tanta coisa que merecia um pouco de sossego. Chegamos em Sendai, onde eu a coloquei no chão e a vi vomitar muito. Não sabia que ela ficava enjoada fácil. -Olha... - Disse ela, limpando o vomito - Nunca mais iremos voar juntos! -Vish... De repente, o telão do clarim diário, apresentado começa a mostrar uma notícia fresquinha. Um enorme furo de reportagem. Após aparecer a logo do jornal, o apresentador, J. Jonah Jameson, surge para nos dar a notícia que mudaria tudo naquele momento. -J.Jonah Jameson, para lhes dar uma notícia que pegará todos de surpresa! Agora vocês perceberam a verdade em minhas palavras quando eu digo que o delinquente e criminoso conhecido como Gowcaizer é uma enorme ameaça a nossa sociedade! - Exclamou o ancora, com um enorme ódio por mim. -Você não fica preocupado com isso, Jeff? - Questionou Trisha, olhando para o telão - Sabe... Isso não destrói sua imagem? -Ah, para! - Eu respondi - Esse cara não pode ver um super-herói que já faz birra. Nada do que ele disser vai me abalar. Fica tranquila. -Hoje trago a vocês provas de que Gowcaizer é uma ameaça a todos, através desse vídeo! - Disse J.J., enquanto o telão mudava para o vídeo de um policial, muito ferido, falando. -Ele tentou me matar, mas não conseguiu! - Disse o homem da lei - Gowcaizer, o cara que está tentando me matar é Jeff Howard! Jeff Howard é o Gowcaiz.... A transmissão do vídeo foi interrompida, e volta a mostrar o ancora, J.Jonah Jameson no telão, dessa vez mostrando a minha foto para todos. Naquele momento, todos que estavam naquele local olharam para mim e para Trisha. Eu coloquei as minhas mãos na cabeça e gritei o mais alto que podia. -MAS QUE P...!!!! O Misterioso Terra 141015 - '''Fighters of Destiny Ultimate-Parte 1,5: O desafio de Krauser. '''Galeria Magical Statue No Monogatari Kyo de cabelo preto.jpg|Kyo Mizukari de cabelo preto - Por DanielX10 Ken.jpg|Ken - Feito por'' Shade ULT'' Ken.png|Ken - Feito por Artyom Maria.jpg|Maria - Feito por Shade ULT Caspian.jpg|Caspian - Nos traços de Shade ULT Yuno.jpg|Yuno - Feito por Shade ULT Violet.png|Violet - Feito por Artyom Orochi vs Ken feito no Paint.png|Orochi vs Ken - Feito por Shade ULT Os personagens reunidos de Monogatari.png|Alguns personagens de Monogatari - Feito por Shade ULT Ken sendo atacado.png|Ken sendo surpreendido - Feito por Shade ULT Somini feito no Paint.png|Somini - Feito nos traços de Shade ULT Ken feito no Paint.png|Ken - Feito por'' Shade ULT'' Ken feito no Paint 2.png|Ken mostrando seu poder - Feito por Shade ULT Kyo Mizukari.jpg|Kyo Mizukari - Feito nos traços de Shade ULT Kyo M Artyom.jpg|Kyo Mizukari - Feito nos traços de Artyom Violet nos traços de Shade.jpg|Violet - Feito por Shade ULT Viollet Stand.jpg|Viollet em seu modelo de como é - Feito por Shade ULT Categoria:Histórias Categoria:Multiverso